The AutoKnights II: The American Knights
by AutoKnight01
Summary: The AutoKnights are back and this time, they're forty years in the future in Langley falls Virginia. With the Decpticons trying to kill them and Stan Smith and the CIA trying to find them, where's the next ring when you need it?Read and review trans4mersX
1. Prologue & Searches

Disclaimer: Hey Everyone! It's AK! I'm back with the first chapter of the second AutoKnight installment.

Trevor: I thought you said you were going to take a very long break. It hasn't even been a full week yet.

Me: Yeah well, I don't have very much to do around here in Fresno.

Violet: Let me guess; job hunt is still sucking ass isn't it.

Me: What ever gave you that idea? *Rolls Eyes*

Violet: I don't know, lucky guess. *chuckles*

Me: Hardy har har. Anyways, I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, or American Dad. So Seth MacFarlane, if you're reading this, please don't sue me. So with that said, let's get this story started.

**The AutoKnights II: American Knights**

**Chapter 1: Prologue & Searches**

Last Time on the AutoKnights,

In the town of Metroville in the mid-1960s, a family of superheroes known as the Incredibles found a teenage boy named Trevor near the site where a meteor hit. All Trevor had on him were his clothes and an interesting looking ring. Later on the Incredibles discovered that Trevor can use the ring to access a power within that is known as Optimus Prime. Trevor explained to the Incredibles that he was picked up by alien robots known as Autobots and taken to a planet called Cybertron. There, the Autobots told Trevor that their arch enemy, the Decepticons, had targeted Earth to be destroyed and all human life wiped out by their leader, Megatron. The power of the main group of Autobot soldiers have been transformed into human sized rings and sucked in to the atmosphere of Earth. Trevor was sent back to Earth to locate the rings and find their rightful owners. It turns out one of the rings belonged to Violet Parr, who is one of the Incredibles. The ring bestowed itself upon her after she made a desperate attempt to sacrifice her life in order to save Optimus Prime's. And together, Optimus and Violet (or Ironhide) put a stop to Shockwave's destruction and received further orders from the Autobots to enter a portal to the future, where all the other rings were. At first, Violet didn't like the idea of leaving her family behind in the past, but upon learning that the Decepticons were going there as well to find the rings first, she knew she had no choice. After a tearful goodbye, Trevor and Violet entered the portal to the future. And now the next chapter in The AutoKnights is here. (If you want more details, read the first one.)

*********************

It was around 6:30 pm in the CIA building where he worked. He was sitting at his desk typing at his computer so it looked like he was ding something. He wore a blue suit with a little American flag pin on the left side of his collar. He seemed to be in pretty good shape, minus the fact that he had a bit of a gut and an unusually large chin. He was just about to get up to go home when a semi-bald man wearing a black suit walked over to him.

"Stan." The bald man called.

"What is it Bullock?" Stan asked.

"Smith we need you to go out to the Chesapeake Bay and investigate what has been going on out there. We have been getting word that something is being built underneath the water."

"But sir, we've been investigating that for weeks and came up completely dry! Besides, its special pork chop surprise at my house for dinner tonight and I haven't missed it once."

"Well I'm sorry Smith but your going to have to miss this one. Its either pork chops or your job. Choose."

Stan looked down and sighed in defeat. "Alright, just let me call home first."

Bullock nodded and walked away while Stan went back to his desk and picked up his phone. After dialing he put the phone up to his ear and waited for someone to answer. After a few rings, a woman's voice was heard.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey Francine, its me." Stan said.

"Oh Stan good! I'm glad you called. I was just about to call you and tell you that the pork chops should be ready by the time you walk through the door. And I must say that I think they're better than ever."

"_DAMMIT!!"_ Stan thought before talking back. "Uh…look Francine, you might want to wrap my chop up. I'm not going top be home until late."

"Wait. W...Why?" Francine asked.

"Bullocks sending me out to Chesapeake Bay to investigate something I don't believe is really there."

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?!" Francine replied angry. "That crap again?! Stan, every agency near that place has been investigating the activity there for weeks and found absolutely nothing!"

"I know, honey. But Bullock just won't let it go. He's completely convinced that something is down beneath the water there. Plus he's threatening to fire me if I don't go."

Francine calmed down but was still disappointed. "Oh, well I guess you have to go then. I'll just wrap your chop up."

"Thanks honey. And don't let Roger near that chop." Now Stan was speaking in an angry voice. "I swear to god if that martian son of a bitch even tries to eat my chop, I will rip off his head and eat it as a side dish with my chop! Well okay goodbye honey. Stan said calmly before hanging up.

Francine hung up the phone on her side and sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong, Francine" asked a voice behind her with a German accent.

Francine turned around and saw it was Klaus, their talking goldfish.

"Oh its nothing, Klaus. Its just that Stan is not going to be home for dinner tonight." She said sadly.

"Really? Stan's not coming home?" asked a happy voice. Francine and Klaus turned to see a four foot tall alien with grey skin and an enormously sized head.

"No Roger, he's not coming tonight. But that doesn't mean you get his pork chop." Francine told him.

Roger just scoffed. "Oh yeah right. What will he do to me if I try to eat it?" Roger said not taking Stan seriously.

Francine then told Roger exactly what Stan said would happen if Roger made an attempt at the slab of meat. Roger's eye widened.

"Oh. Uh…uh…okay." Roger said a little scared.

Even though they were good friends, Roger and Stan had their differences and fights every once in a while. Roger knew what Stan is capable of and when it came down to it, Roger never underestimated him.

"Haley, Steve, time for dinner!" Francine called out. Thirty seconds later a 19 year-old girl with black a hair and a hippie outfit; and a 15 year old boy with brown hair and eye glasses came into the dining room.

"Where's dad?" Haley asked.

"Oh he's out at Chesapeake bay investigating." Francine answered.

"Investigating what? There's nothing there." Steve said annoyed.

"Hey!" Roger shouted. "Don't say that! There IS something there. Trust me if this many agencies get involved with something that most people don't believe is really there, there's something there."

"Oh mein gott! Please don't tell me you actually believe this crap!" Klaus said.

Roger looked back at the fish. "Of course I believe something's there. Maybe more aliens are here and they want to be my friends."

"Oh please. Even if you're right, and aliens are behind this whole thing, what makes you think they would want to be friends with you?" Haley asked.

Roger turned his head at Haley. "I'm not from this planet, they're not from this planet, that's a connection right there."

Everyone rolled their eyes and sat down at the table to eat.

(At Chesapeake Bay)

Stan and his group of agents were out on the beach, in the water, and on the nearby piers searching for anything out of the norm. it was now 9:45 at night and Stan was getting tired. He was standing by phone booth by a restaurant at the end of a long pier when he took out his cell phone and called Bullock.

"Yeah Bullock, it's Smith. Look there's nothing out here. We've been searching for hours and the results have been exactly the same as they have been for the past four straight weeks. I'm calling it off."

Bullock sighed. "Very well Smith. You can go. Sorry I made you miss the pork chops."

"Thank you sir." Stan said as he hung up. "Alright everyone there's nothing here! Lets go home!

At that moment all the agents packed up their gear, piled into three vans and headed back to the CIA.

But when they were gone, two heads poked out from behind the restaurant where Stan was talking to Bullock earlier. They both walked out from behind the place and looked around to find all the agents were gone. One of them was a tall 6" 1' male with dirty blonde hair, camo pants, black boots and black shirt. The other one was about 5" 5' with long black hair, a pink polo shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Both of them were wearing rings on their right ring fingers. Both of the rings were as large as high school class rings with stones the same size. On the sides of the rings were strange symbols that looked out of this word. The only difference was his stone was sapphire blue with reddish-orange flames on the edges, and her stone was completely gloss black. The two then looked at each other.

"Well Trevor, do you think they actually found anything?" The girl asked.

"Well Violet," Trevor began. "Judging by what the guy with the huge chin said, I'd say no they haven't."

Violet still looked concerned. "But the technology they have here is far more advanced than what they had in the past. So there is still a chance that they could find it."

"But chin-man said they've been looking for the base for four weeks. And this is one day after it was completed. So if it was untraceable even when it was under construction, I have a strong feeling that they won't be able to find it in its completed form." Trevor assured.

"But what if they actually do find it?" Violet asked

Trevor just brought up his hand and looked at his ring. "Then were fucked."

*********

Me: Well, there's the first chapter to the second story.

Trevor: I've got to say AK, not a bad start at all.

Violet: Yeah. It was nice of you to bring us into the story in the first chapter. I had a feeling you were going to introduce us at the beginning of the second.

Me: Nah. The story called for you two to be in it at the beginning. Speaking of Chapter 2, it will be coming up soon, so don't quit on me. See Ya!


	2. The Base & New Disguises

Disclaimer: Hey people, I have chapter 2 of the second AutoKnight story for you.

Trevor: Took you long enough.

Steve: Yeah, what gives?

Violet and Trevor: Who the hell are you?!

Steve: Uh, I'm Steve. You know, the guy with the glasses from the last chapter.

Violet: Oh yeah, you're the guy from American Dad.

Steve: That's me.

Trevor: Don't you have a sister?

Steve: Yeah I do, but she, my mom, and my dad are out doing something. What, I don't know.

Me: OK introductions are over. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, or American Dad. So here is chapter two.

**The AutoKnights II: The American Knights**

**Chapter 2: The Base & New Disguises**

Trevor and Violet just stood there on the end of the long pier for a long while to make sure there was no one around them. They just looked at each other and then looked away for forty five straight minutes. Finally when there was not one soul to be seen, Violet broke the silence.

"Let's take this as our chance to search for the base." Violet said.

"Right, but how?" Trevor asked. "Its pitch black dark, and the base is underwater."

"Oh yeah. And even if those agents weren't able to anything with their advanced technology, how the hell are we supposed to find it?" Violet asked back.

After a few seconds of thinking, Trevor smiled and slapped his forehead as if he had forgotten about something.

"What was that?" Violet asked.

Trevor looked at her with the same grin he had. "The CIA may not be able to find it with their technology, but we can find it with ours."

"What makes you think that?" Violet asked.

"Because the technology we have is Cybertronian." Trevor said as he reached into his pocket.

He pulled out what looked to be a large PDA. It was a rectangle shape, had the screen twice as large as a Nintendo DS, and had weird looking symbols all over the back.

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about Teletraan!" Violet said.

"Yes. Now we just have to find someway to contact Hot Rod on Cybertron. If he could contact us, we should be able to do the same thing with this." Trevor said as he pushed buttons on Teletraan.

Trevor sat down on a nearby bench and Violet sat right next to him and moved her head close to Trevor's so she could see Teletraan's screen. The two of them seemed to have a hard time figuring it out. Then they caught a break. The screen came across an icon that read "communicator" under it. Trevor and Violet sighed in relief as Trevor pressed the green button. A small beam of light shone from the screen and towards the sky. Ten seconds later, a robot was on the screen.

"Hot Rod this is Trevor Bauer and Violet Parr. Can you hear me?" Trevor said trying to get the robots attention.

Hot Rod turned his head towards the screen and smiled greatly. "Yes, I can hear you loud and clear, Trevor. Its been forty years since we last heard from you."

"_Forty years?" _Violet thought thinking of her family. She then had a sad look on her face which Trevor soon noticed. He put his arm around her to comfort her and she didn't resist. She just nudged her self closer to Trevor so she could see Hot Rod clearly.

Trevor soon got back to the point of his transmission. "Okay Hot Rod. It's nice to see you too, but we have a problem. Me and Violet are at the site of the base but we don't really know how to get to it."

"Oh OK. Then it's a good thing you called. We have prepared instructions for you. Now listen carefully and make sure no one, and I mean NO ONE, is listening in on this." Violet and Trevor took one last look around them to see if any life was present, but there was nothing.

"No one is here. So what do we have to do?" Violet asked.

Hot Rod began the instructions. "First are you on a long extending platform called "Pier 32"?" he asked.

Violet and Trevor looked at the sign at the end of the pier. There was a big number 32 on it. "I think we are." Trevor said.

"Okay good. Now do you see a chamber with a communication device in it?" Hot Rod asked.

Trevor and Violet looked at each other confused. They turned their heads until they saw the phone booth the CIA agent was leaning on earlier.

"Uh… is that it?" Trevor asked as he held the screen up in front of the booth.

"Yes that is it. Now both of you get inside." Hot Rod replied.

The two teenagers did what he said and got inside the booth. Once they were in, they asked for more instructions.

"Now take the black device off its holder, and on the keypad press in the numbers in this order. 123091. Then place the device back onto its holder and hang on."

Trevor took the phone of the hook and Violet punched in the numbers. 1-2-3-0-9-1. Then Trevor hung the phone up and something started to happen. From underneath the booth, a hatch that looked like an elevator shaft began to extend straight down into the water they were standing above. When it sounded like it was done extending, a guardrail came up out of the ground the two teens were standing on and it surrounded them in a circle. Before they knew it. The platform was lowering. All Trevor and Violet could see in the shaft were the tiny lights that were put in for visionary help. After about twenty seconds of lowering, the platform finally came to a stop. They both looked at Hot Rod in the screen.

"Okay Hot Rod, how far down are we?" Violet asked.

"Right now, the two of you are a couple hundred feet under water." Hot Rod Answered.

"That far? Wow." Trevor said. "So now what, Rod?"

"Now you must punch in another combination of numbers on the keypad right behind you."

Trevor turned around and saw the numbered pad. "What's the combo?"

"31789." Hot Rod Answered.

Trevor punched in the code, 3-1-7-8-9. They thought they were going to move again but a small hatch opened up in the wall instead. It looked like some sort of scanner with a print of someone's fist. With a small dent in the ring finger.

"Now what?" Trevor asked.

"This is a ring scanner. One of you put your fist in the scanner and it will verify your access to the base." Hot Rod replied.

Violet volunteered for that part. She put her hand with her ring into the scanner. The scanner adjusted itself so that it would fit her hand perfectly. Once it finished adjusting, the scan began. A green line of light ran over ring to make sure she was clean. Then the scan was done.

"Welcome, Ironhide." said some computer voice.

Then Right in front of them. A hole opened up in the elevator shaft. They saw a long tube with small lights lead out into the bay. The platform started to move forward through the tube. But when they were out just one hundred feet, they went through what looked like some kind of force field. When they were through, they saw it. A mansion like building made out of metal in the shape of a dome. It was resting on top of a 50 foot tall rock formation.

"The base." Trevor and Violet said together.

"Yes that is the base. You should know what to do when you reach it." Hot Rod said.

"OK. Thanks Rod." Trevor said as he turned off Teletraan.

When Trevor and Violet finally reached the base, a hatch opened up and the tube led them inside. When they stopped, the doors opened up and the lights automatically turned on. What they saw was the front room of the place. It was huge. The Autobots who made the place sure did think of the two humans because there was furniture, a kitchen, a big screen TV, beds, the whole friggin shebang. And on the side, there was a huge bare wall that measured up to the size of a tennis court.

"Should we check the place out?" Violet asked.

Trevor looked at the clock and saw that it read 11:30 pm.

"We will tomorrow morning. Right now it's late. Let's find our rooms and get some sleep."

Violet nodded at the idea and they both went off to find some rooms of their own. They went up to the second floor, where they found thirteen doors leading down a long hallway. Six doors on each side, and one at the end.

"I think this is where we will be sleeping." Trevor concluded.

Violet nodded and asked, "Yeah, but which rooms are ours?"

Trevor started to try and open the doors, but most of them were locked. He tried to open every door but stopped when he came to the end of the hallway. When he got to that one, a scanner that looked like the one in the elevator revealed itself on the wall next to the doorknob. Getting the idea, he put his fist into the scanner and his ring was scanned.

"Welcome, Optimus Prime." Said the automated voice as a green light shone above the doorknob.

Trevor opened the door, turned on the lights, and saw his room. It was about the size of a Marriot Suites hotel room. There was a closet, queen sized bed, a chair, even a window looking out into the water. It was dark so nothing could be seen. Violet soon found her room in the door to the right of Trevor's. She walked in to find that it was almost exactly the same as his. The only difference was the contents of the closet. Trevor's had clothes for him, and Violet's had clothes just for her. Trevor was all excited about his new living arrangement, but Violet didn't really care. She took out her wallet and pulled out a small picture of her family. She sat down on her bed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"_How could I just leave them all behind?"_ Violet thought as she held back the tears no longer and dove into her bed pillows.

Trevor heard Violet crying and walked slowly out of his room and started his approach into her room.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Violet lifted her head to reveal that her eyes were red and puffy and her face was wet from crying so hard.

"Do I look alright?" She asked sarcastically.

"Physically or mentally?" Trevor asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Violet just let her head back down as she continued sobbing. Trevor took a seat next to her.

"It's your family isn't it?" He asked knowing why she was sad.

Violet sat up next to him with tears still flowing down her face. "How could I just leave them all there in the past? How could I be so selfish? I know I have to help you save the world from the Decepticons, but to do it without them? We saved countless lives together. I just miss them. We haven't even been here for a full day and I'm already breaking down into tears because I miss them!"

She put her head on Trevor's shoulder and cried into it. Trevor just put his arm around her not knowing what to do when this happens. He then got an idea of what to say.

"Look, Violet," he said as he took her head off his shoulder. "I'm not going to say I know how you feel because I honestly don't. I don't know how it feels to leave your loved ones behind forty years in the past. But I do know that I am so jealous of you."

Violet then looked at him confused. "You're jealous of me? How is that possible? If anything, I should be jealous of you. You go anywhere you want, no one tells you what to do, you have total freedom!"

"I would trade all of that for the same kind of bond you share with you're family!" Trevor cried.

Violet was confused.

"Violet, what you have with you're family is a bond that is more special than anyone could ever imagine. They care for you, they provide for you, they shelter you, they buy you shit, you have it made. The only connection I have with my family is going to Fresno California every July 24th and putting flowers on my sister's grave."

Violet then remembered the story he told about his family. "Oh yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, don't be afraid of losing them because were not. As soon as this is all over, I'm sure another space bridge will open up and we will be able to go home."

Violet smiled a bit.

"There we go." Trevor said as he wiped away her tears. "That's just all the more reason we have to do this. The quicker we kick Megatron's ass, the quicker we can get back home. Ya with me?"

"Absolutely." Violet said as she hugged Trevor. "Thanks for helping me with that."

Trevor smiled back at her. "No problem. If you ever need to talk to me again, I'm right next to you." He said pointing to his door. "I hate seeing you like that."

"Don't worry. You won't see me like that again. I promise."

Trevor got up and smiled more. "Good to hear. Now let's get some sleep. We have shit to do tomorrow. Good night, Vi."

"Good night, Trev." Violet said back as Trevor walked out of her room and into his.

He closed the door and didn't even bother to do anything else. He was so tired, he just plopped on his bed and fell asleep right then and there. As did Violet.

********

(The next Morning: The base 9:00 am)

Trevor woke up to find his clothes were still on him. "Aw crap." He muttered as he looked into the clock on his night stand. It read 9:00 in digital numbers. "A digital numbered clock? Wow. What will they think of next? He said sarcastically

He got up and walked over to the closet where there was an entire wardrobe of new clothes waiting for him.

"Holy crap, this is awesome!" he shouted quietly.

He chose a pair of blue jeans, white and blue tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt with a streak of fire across the chest. He went downstairs to find that Violet was already down there eating a simple bowl of cereal.

"Oh yeah! I forgot there's food here!" Trevor said in realization. "Where is it?"

Violet pointed to a cabinet above the sink in the kitchen. Trevor walked over to it and opened it up. He scanned the contents trying to find something that suited him. He closed it and made his way to the fridge, where he found a carton of eggs.

"Screw the cereal I'm makin some scrambled eggs!" he said as pulled out the carton.

Violet nearly choked on her cereal when she heard those words.

"You know how to cook?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, a little." Trevor replied as he found a frying pan and turned on the gas stove.

He cracked two eggs into the hot pan and got a whisk to scramble them. After about five minutes of cooking, he took out a plate from above the stove and put the eggs onto them. He then got a glass of milk to go with it. He then took his breakfast and sat down on the couch next to Violet.

The TV was on and they were watching the morning news. Violet just looked at the plate Trevor had on his lap.

"I would have liked some eggs." She complained.

"Well why didn't you wake me up earlier? I would have made you some." Trevor said.

"Well, you were sleeping. I didn't wanna wake you."

"I'll tell you what, I'll make us both some eggs with bacon tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Violet said as she took another bite.

They both sat there for a while and looked around.

"You know what this place needs?" Violet asked.

"No. What?" Trevor replied.

"A window." Violet said.

"Window activated." The automated voice said.

Trevor and Violet looked around to see what it meant. Then they saw it. The large tennis court sized wall began to split into for sections and open up. And when it was done, it revealed a window of the same size to be behind it. Behind the window was a view of fish swimming by in the now sunlit ocean. Astounded, Trevor and Violet put their food down on the table in front of them and walked over to the front of the window. When they reached it, they looked up to see all kinds of fish swimming above the place. They even saw boats going around on the surface. When they looked down, they saw other kinds of life living on the rock formation. Starfish, algae eaters, that kind of stuff. Trevor just looked at Violet and put an arm around her.

"Admit it. You're glad that you came." Trevor said.

Violet put her arm around Trevor and smiled. "Okay I admit it. Now let's check the rest of this place out."

Trevor agreed and they ran in their own directions to see what else was in the place. Trevor found another hall way with only three doors. When he opened up the first one, he saw that it was a giant freezer with all kinds of food in it. Meat, loaves of bread, the works. Violet found a door that looked like it led to a big room on the outside. When she opened it up, she saw a big Olympic sized indoor pool. To the side of that one was another pool, but deeper and smaller with diving boards.

Violet was laughing out of happiness. "Oh my god this place is AWESOME!!" she shouted as she ran out to find Trevor.

Trevor walked out of the freezer and moved onto the second door. Before he opened it, Violet found him.

"Oh my god Trevor you have to see the pool!" she said gasping for air.

"In a minute. Let's see what this door has behind it." Trevor said as he put his hand on the knob.

He turned the knob and opened up the door to see a game room in his eyes. There was a pool table, air hockey, ping pong, all kinds of arcade style video games, even a bar.

Trevor was almost about to go insane. "Oh my god! Okay yeah sure, the bar isn't really for us because were not old enough to drink but just look at this place! I mean I don't even know what some of these things are, but I'm sure I'm going to have fun learning them."

"You think this is cool, come with me." Violet said as she grabbed Trevor's arm and led him towards the pool room.

When Trevor saw it, he did the same thing Violet did. He was laughing. But not hard.

"Oh my god I love the Autobots." He said while still laughing. "Come on, Vi. Let's see what's behind the third door."

Violet agreed and they made their way back to the hallway where the third door awaited them. When they got there, Trevor tried to open it but it was locked.

"You think it has a key?" Trevor asked.

"I don't see a keyhole. So I don't think there's a key." Violet replied.

Then another ring scanner appeared on the wall next to the door. Trevor put in his fist and his ring was scanned.

"Welcome, Optimus Prime." Said the automated voice.

Then the door slowly opened up. It looked like a small closet but that was before they looked inside and saw that it was an elevator. They got inside it and the door closed automatically. Then they started to go down.

"Are we lowering into the rock formation?" Violet asked.

"I think so. That means there must be something down there." Trevor answered.

When they stopped moving, the doors opened up and Trevor and Violet stepped out to see a big open space with metal walls and floors. They walked around for a few minutes and saw some stuff. They saw a medical area and didn't know who would need that. A workshop, and then they came across what looked to be a giant computer. The screen was half the size of the giant window up above, and the keyboard was normal sized.

"That is one huge-ass computer." Violet stated.

"What is it for?" Trevor wondered.

They approached the control board and tried to make something happen. Then Violet found what looked to be some sort of adapter.

"Hey Trev take a look at this." Violet called.

Trevor walked over to her and saw what she saw. It was a small, thin, one inch long plug sticking out of the board.

"Looks like something plugs into it." Violet said.

"Yeah. But What?" Trevor asked.

The Teletraan started to go off. Trevor pulled it out and saw that it was dimly glowing. A small flap from under it opened up and revealed an outlet that looked like it could fit the plug. Trevor got the idea and plugged it in (kind of like an Ipod on an Ihome). The giant screen started to flash and flicker. Then a whole bunch of gauges popped up.

"Teletraan One is now online." Came the automated voice.

Trevor and Violet were now looking at each other.

"Incoming transmission from Iacon. Do you want do answer?" The voice asked.

Violet looked at the screen. "Um, sure." She said feeling uneasy.

When she said yes, the screen flickered again and the image of a giant robot appeared on the screen. But Trevor didn't know this one. This robot was bigger than Hot Rod, and had armor that looked like it came from a modern day crane.

"Are you two the ones called, the AutoKnights?" asked the robot.

"Yeeessss." Trevor said also feeling uneasy.

"Oh, no need to be alarmed." The robot assured. "I am simply the Autobot who designed the base you are in. My name is Grapple. I and my partner Hoist here are the ones who constructed the base."

Another robot called Hoist came into the view of the screen. He was just about as tall as Grapple, and had the armor of a tow truck.

"Hi there." He said.

"Hi." Trevor and Violet both said. "Where is Hot Rod?" Trevor asked.

"He is attending to other business. We are here to tell you how to work the basic things in the base." Grapple said.

"_Finally a break!" _Trevor thought. "Okay so tell us."

"Simply use your voice." Hoist said. "Almost everything in that place is voice activated. Even Teletraan 1."

"Really? So what can it do?" Violet asked.

"Don't ask us. Ask it." Hoist said. "But call it Teletraan 1."

Trevor and Violet looked at each other again.

"Um, okay." Trevor said before turning his head towards the screen. "Teletraan 1, what can you do?"

Then the computer brought up the screen that looked like it had a bunch of options to choose from.

"Let's see, scan area, contact Cybertron, locate signal, radar, looks like that's all we need." Trevor said as he scanned through the options. "I have to say, Grapple, this place is a work of art."

Grapple smiled. "I know. Oh! I almost forgot. Hot Rod had us leave a little gift for the two of you."

"What is it?" Violet asked.

Grapple pushed a button on his end. "You're new disguises."

Two large hatches opened up from the floor behind the two teens. Out of them rose two vehicles. One was a Peterbilt 379 Semi-Cab 10-wheeler model. Its paint job was the same as the one Trevor had now. The front hood part and front wheel covers were red with blue flame across it. The back wheel covers were the same. Everything in between those two parts was blue with red flames.

The other vehicle was a gloss black 2007 GMC Topkick pickup truck. It was a little bigger than the Vanette disguise Violet already had. There were two smokestacks coming out of the cargo part of the truck.

"What do we need new disguises for?" Violet asked.

"Did you see the cars those guys were driving last night?" Trevor answered. "These things are up to date. We go around looking like this, we'll be good."

"Until we transform that is." Violet said.

"Oh yeah, right." Trevor said chuckling.

They then held up their rings and shouted out, "AUTOKNIGHT TRANSFORM!!" Their rings then started to glow and melt all over their bodies. When the melting stopped, Their AutoKnight suits were on them and the glowing stopped.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!"

"IRONHIDE!"

Grapple and Hoist watched the whole thing. "Impressive. Do you know what to do?" Hoist asked.

"We've done it before." Optimus said.

He and Ironhide then turned their heads towards the vehicles in front of them and their eyes started to glow a very light blue. As they were scanning their new vehicle modes, their suits had also started to glow. When they were done scanning, all glowing stopped.

"Upgrade time is over." Optimus said as he turned around to the screen. "Anything else we need to know about?" He asked the two builder bots.

"Just one more thing." Hoist said. "Hot Rod told me to tell you that your new vehicle forms have scanners that can be found in your local law-enforcement vehicles. That way, you'll know what's going on even outside the base."

"That's great! Thanks guys. You did well." Ironhide said as the transmission ended.

"Okay let's get down to business." Optimus said. "Teletraan 1, scan the nearby area and see if you can find any unusual signals." He said referring to the lost ring.

Outside the base, underwater in the rock formation, a small hatch opened up and a small probe looking bot came out of the hatch went through the force field, and arose from the surface of the water. It rose up to about 300 feet and spun around in the air very slowly.

Back in the base, Optimus and Ironhide were looking at the screen which now had a radar on it. The probe then picked up two signals.

"Well it is working but why are there two signals? One of them must be the ring, but why is the other one moving towards it at a very slow rate?" Optimus said. "Teletraan 1, bring up a visual of the moving signal."

A screen came up below the signal and showed a red excavator vehicle. It was moving through traffic.

"Who is the moron driving that thing?" Ironhide wondered.

Then the parts on the excavator started to move around. The two treads on each side unflattened and rounded themselves to become wheels. A giant red armored head went in between the two wheels. One wheel, it was standing and rolling on. The other one was above his head. The giant scooping arm split half and shifted to become the robots arms.

"Either, that's a lost Autobot who is just a little freaked out, or that's a rampaging Decepticon who is trying to find the ring before we do." Optimus concluded.

The excavator bot then slammed its hands into the ground, sending a lot of cars flying.

"I'm going to go with rampaging Decepticon." Ironhide said. "Where is he?"

"According to the radar," Optimus said. "He's in a nearby city called Langley Falls. Hey, that's where the main CIA headquarters is."

"In that case, I bet you anything that they're going to try and stop him." Ironhide said.

Optimus was scanning the base schematics for an easy way to the surface and found one.

"As advanced as their weapons have come, it's not going to be enough." He said. "Open up the exit tunnel!"

When those words left his mouth, a giant hole in the wall to the left of the computer opened up. A long path that tilted up to the surface was what the two knights were seeing.

"Are we supposed to drive down that?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes we are, just follow me." Optimus answered.

Ironhide nodded her head.

"Alright," Optimus said. "Let's transform and rollout!"

Once the order was given their suits both started to transform. In about thirty seconds, they had taken on the shape of the vehicles they had scanned earlier. Optimus was his new 379 disguise. Where the Peterbilt logo usually is, there was the AutoKnight insignia.

Ironhide was now in her new Topkick mode. Everything looked exactly like the other one, except on her tailgate, was in indent of the AutoKnight insignia.

They revved up their engines and drove out into the tunnel. After a thirty seconds of driving uphill, they soon came to an open space that looked like an empty parking garage. Then a ramp lowered and they drove up it. When they came up, they saw that they were in an alley. The two knights then drove up to the end and waited for it to be clear to turn onto the street. When it was clear, they turned and made their way for the freeway to Langley Falls.

"I've tuned my scanner in to the CIA frequency." Ironhide said as they got on the freeway.

"Good idea." Optimus said as he did the same thing with his scanner.

They son got clear feed back.

"This is special agent, Stan Smith." Said a voice on the scanner. "We have got a giant robot that transformed from an excavator vehicle headed for Langley Falls. All units intercept."

"This is just like forty years ago in Metroville. Remember, Smith?" An older man's voice asked.

"I was two at the time sir. But my mom was there and she took pictures. Where are those AutoKnight people now?"

Optimus and Ironhide turned their scanners off.

"They remember us?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus was just as surprised as she was. "I guess they do. So let's give them a kickass return."

Ironhide agreed and they both sped off towards Langley Falls.

*************

Me: Finally! It took me days to finish this.

Violet: No kidding. But did you have to make me cry like that?

Me: The story called for it.

Violet: Whatever AK.

Trevor: Hey, where's Steve?

Me: He must have left. I'll call him and tell his whole family to come in for the next chapter. Until then, peace bitches.


	3. Demolisher & New Friends

Trevor: Hey everyone, it's Trevor. AK isn't here right now because as you all know, he's out looking for a job.

Violet: That guy just can't catch a break.

Steve: Maybe he's looking in all the wrong places.

Trevor: Oh hey, Steve. When did you get here?

Steve: Just a few minutes ago.

Violet: I thought the rest of your family would be here.

Steve: They will be by the time this is over. Now, someone do the disclaimer.

Trevor: I'll do it. AK does not own Transformers, The Incredibles, or American Dad. He only owns me. And no one better make any jokes about that or I will hunt you down as Optimus and slice you with my blades. Enjoy Chapter 3.

**The AutoKnights II: The American Knights**

**Chapter 3: Demolisher & New Friends**

The red excavator robot was still rolling through traffic trying to get a lock on the signal it was tracking. But unfortunately for him, he was not having much luck in that area. Meanwhile on his tail, the CIA vans and tanks were trailing him.

"This is Stan Smith. All units proceed with caution. All assault vehicles surround him and wait for my signal to fire."

The tanks formed a circle around the rolling robot and aimed their huge cannons at him. The robot stopped moving and rolled around looking at everyone. Agent Stan Smith and pulled up in front of one of the tanks and drew out his side arm. All the tanks were ready to fire.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Stan ordered.

All the tanks fired upon the robot as well as the many agents with their machine guns and pistols. When the smoke cleared, they were all chocked to see that there was little to no damage done to the robot. Then the robot raised his shovel hands to the air.

"I am Demolisher! Remember that name, for it will be your downfall!" He shouted as he slammed his hands into the ground in front of the tanks.

The tanks were sent flying in different directions and everyone close was screaming for their lives. With a clear path, Demolisher continued rolling down the street. Stan noticed that that robot was rolling right next to an above ground freeway. He got on his radio.

"Bullock, block off the freeway. I don't want anyone to get near that thing."

Agent Avery Bullock was two miles away from Demolisher on the freeway setting up a roadblock. "I already did Smith. There's not one car on the freeway. They were instructed to exit as soon as possible. I…..wait a minute. What do these two think they're…..OH MY GOD!" He yelled as he dove out of the way. A flamed Peterbilt 379 and a black GMC Topkick had just sped past him and destroyed Bullock's roadblock. Bullock got back on his radio.

"Smith, there are two vehicles headed your way. Intercept them and get them off the freeway!" Bullock ordered.

"Who would be stupid enough to head towards this kind of danger?"

Meanwhile with the two trucks, they had come to a stop on a spot on the freeway right in front of Demolisher's path.

"What do we do now, Optimus?" The Topkick asked.

"I'll go robot mode and keep him distracted. Ironhide, you go human mode and try to find his weak spot." Optimus instructed.

"Sounds good." Ironhide said.

Two Black Ford explorers were speeding towards them and stopped right in front of them.

"This is Stan Smith of the CIA. Turn your vehicles around and proceed off of the freeway."

"AUTOKNIGHTS, TRANSFORM!" Optimus ordered.

Instantly after those words were said, the 379 moved and shifted as it transformed. The back section of the truck flipped down and formed legs. The whole truck changed, becoming a 32-foot tall giant that towered over the CIA agents. Its torso was entirely red, and its legs were blue, as was its armored head. In place of its mouth was a mask-like faceplate, and it had two antennae on each side of its head, along with an elongated pentagon-shaped object in the center of its forehead. Its eyes were a glowing blue. The windows and doors of the truck were attached to its chest and the smokestacks poked out of its shoulders.

The Topkick's hood split into two pieces and all of the machinery underneath had started to shift as well. Only it was not getting bigger, it was getting smaller. The smokestacks on the bed had folded down and the bed itself split into two pieces to become legs. Then the form was glowing as all the machinery disappeared and it all became clothing-like material. It was being worn by a fifteen year old girl with long black hair.

The CIA agent were now dumbfounded as they nervously drew out their guns.

"Wait!" Ironhide shouted. "We mean you no harm! We heard what you said on your radios about the AutoKnights, well we are them!"

Stan wasn't buying it. "You can't be the AutoKnights! You're too young to be them! They existed in the sixties!"

This time, Optimus spoke. "Ironhide stop making small talk. Here he comes!"

Demolisher was a few hundred feet from where everyone was standing on the elevated freeway. When He passed by, Optimus jumped from the freeway and onto Demolisher's head. Ironhide jumped off of the freeway and gracefully landed on the ground to run after them. Demolisher was going everywhere now hat he couldn't see.

"Get off of me, Autobot!" He shouted.

"One, its AutoKNIGHT, two, the name is Optimus Prime, and three, pull over!" Optimus shouted as his right hand converted to and energy blade.

Optimus took his blade and put it through Demolisher's right eye. Demolisher screamed and took his hand, grabbed Optimus, and threw him into a nearby building. After the throw, Demolisher rolled off. Optimus reverted to his human mode and Ironhide approached him.

"Optimus are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine Ironhide." Optimus answered as Ironhide helped him up. "Did you notice any weak spots?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide shook her head. "No I couldn't. That thing is a tank on a wheel."

Optimus then started thinking. "Wheel, wheel…….THAT'S IT!" He shouted.

"What?" Ironhide asked confused.

"Aim for the giant tires. He won't be able to go anywhere!" Optimus instructed. As he reached with both hands behind his back and grabbed hold of his blasters.

Two hatches on Ironhide's sleeves open up and two large cannons came out and charged up. Stan was standing behind them and took a picture out of his wallet. The picture was taken back in the sixties by his mother. The picture was of the real AutoKnights. When he compared the people in the picture to the people he saw now, he realized they were telling the truth.

"You guys are the AutoKnights!" Stan exclaimed. "But…how?"

"We'll explain everything later." Optimus said as he turned back to Demolisher and cocked his guns. "Ironhide you ready?"

"Always am." Ironhide said.

"Well then, FIRE!" Optimus commanded.

Ironhide whirled her cannons around and fired at the tire above Demolisher's head. Optimus took his blasters and focused all his fire power on the wheel Demolisher was currently rolling on. They kept firing until finally, the tires were completely destroyed. With no tires to roll on demolisher fell to the ground. Ironhide and Optimus walked slowly as they kept firing to weaken him. After about ten rounds each, Demolisher was completely immobile. But he could still speak. Optimus and Ironhide lowered their weapons and approached Demolisher's head. Stan and his agents followed.

"Punk ass Decepticon." Ironhide said.

"Any last words?" Optimus asked Demolisher as he put away his left blaster.

"You will not win this war, AutoKnight. Megatron will conquer all." Demolisher said.

"Over our empty sparks." Optimus said as he cocked his gun, pointed it at Demolisher's head and pulled the trigger. "That's the second time I've killed a Decepticon in that fashion."

Ironhide chuckled and put away her cannons. Optimus did the same with his blaster. Stan then approached them.

"You guys were amazing. But I still need an explanation." Stan said.

"We can't tell you out here in the open. We have to go somewhere safe." Ironhide said.

"Come with me to my house. My family is one you can trust." Stan suggested.

Optimus and Ironhide thought about it for a while before deciding.

"We're not sure. But I guess we can trust you since you're a CIA man." Optimus said.

"Good. Come on. My ride is over here." Stan said pointing to his black Ford Explorer.

"Oh no its okay. We'll just follow you." Ironhide said.

"But you can't drive." Stan said forgetting about heir other forms.

"Oh yeah? Watch this. Transform and Rollout!" Optimus ordered.

Optimus' sleeves began to move and shift into machinery and soon became two parts of his 379 modes frond hood. He put both of his hands together to make the hood and grille one piece. The black and silver brace and his upper arms began to grow into wheels and tires and soon positioned themselves underneath the front wheel covers. Then his legs began to do the same thing as his arms only his legs became the trailer rig for the truck. Both of his legs were put together to make the rig complete. Then the braces on his thighs grew into the eight back wheels and took their place under the red wheel covers. Then Optimus' back began erupting with machinery. The middle section of the truck took shape. The windows were aligned and the lights flickered on. Finally, the two smokestacks emerged from the sides, thus completing his transformation.

Now it was Ironhide's turn. Her legs went first. They separately unfolded into both halves of the pickup bed. She put the legs together to form the complete bed. Her thigh braces soon grew and became the back wheels and tires. Next her arms began to transform. Both of them soon became one half of the front part of the Topkick. When she put both of them together, the front part was whole. Then the two halves of the hood rose up and slammed down in their rightful place. The GMC logo slid down onto the center of the grille. Then her upper arm braces transformed into the front wheels and tires and they aligned themselves. Next, her back part of her suit did the same thing as Optimus'. Machinery rose out of it and took its shape as the mid section of the truck. Finally, her two smokestacks rose up out of the bed ad her transformation also was done.

The two AutoKnights revved up their engines as everyone nearby just watched what happened.

"Were you always able to do that?" Stan asked with his jam dropped.

Ironhide turned around so her front part faced Stan. "Yes. Now can we please get out of here?"

Stan nodded his head and got in his car. Then he remembered something.

"Hey! Since you guys are the ones who know what this thing is, what do want to do with it?" Stan asked pointing to the dead Demolisher.

Optimus drove over and rigged his body up to his back. "We don't want this to fall into the wrong hands. So we'll take it and dismantle it."

Stan agreed that was probably for the best and drove towards home with Ironhide and Optimus following. It took them about twenty minutes on the freeway to reach Langley Falls. When they got there. Stan got on his cell phone and called his wife.

"Hello?"

"Hey Francine it's me."

"Oh Stan are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright. What would make you think I wasn't?"

"I saw the news. I saw fighting that horrible monster! Is it dead now?"

"Yes, honey its dead. Listen, I'm just getting off the freeway and I should be home in like five minutes. You, the kids, Roger, and Klaus have to come outside to see what I brought home with me."

"What is it, Stan?"

"It's a surprise. Just be out there in five minutes and I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Well alright. See you in a few."

"Bye honey."

Both of them hung up and Stan and the knights headed towards the right neighborhood.

Five minutes later, in front of the Smith home, Francine, Haley, Steve, Roger, and Klaus were all outside to see what Stan wanted to show them. Then Stan pulled up in the driveway as a GMC Topkick and a Peterbilt 379 just stopped on the street.

Stan got out of his SUV and walked over to his family.

Francine just looked at the two trucks in the street and started to get a bad feeling.

"Stan, please don't tell me that car dealer tricked you again." Francine said remembering the events that transpired the last time that happened.

"No Francine. I wasn't tricked by anyone." Stan assured his wife.

Francine sighed in relief. "So what did you want to show us?"

"You'll see. Alright guys! You're all clear! Do your thing!" Stan said.

Before transforming, Optimus backed up and let Demolisher's body off the rig, right in front of the Smiths. Stan was the only one not freaking out.

"DAD, WHAT THE HELL?!" Haley shrieked.

"Relax. It's dead. Besides, that's not what I wanted to show you." Stan pointed out.

"Then what is it?" Roger asked as he straightened his wig.

"Them." Stan said as he pointed two the two trucks. "Alright guys. Do it!"

Almost immediately, the two trucks began to transform back into their human modes. Basically they did everything when they transformed to vehicle mode. Only this time, the process was reversed. After about ten seconds of transforming, two teenagers stood before the Smiths. All of them but Stan were completely shocked.

"Dad, are those…?" Steve couldn't finish.

"Yes son they are. These are the AutoKnights."

As soon as he heard "AutoKnights", Roger immediately fainted.

Optimus and Ironhide looked at each other. "Um…can we take these things off now, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus nodded. "Yeah. Power down."

Optimus and Ironhide held their right hands in front of their faces. They clenched their fists and closed their eyes concentrating. Their suits started to glow and turn into liquid metal. The metal soon shrunk and turned back into the polished silver rings with colored stones. Trevor and Violet were standing before them. Trevor was still wearing his blue jeans and black flame streaked shirt with his dark blonde hair combed back. Violet was wearing khaki pants and a pink polo shirt. The Smiths just watched in amazement at what just happened.

"Are you just gonna stand there staring at us all day, or are you gonna move around?" Trevor asked.

"Oh uh yes. Come inside." Francine offered.

Trevor and Violet nodded their heads then looked at Roger who was still on the ground. "Does he need any help?" Violet asked.

"No he's fine." Steve said as he helped Roger up.

They all proceeded inside the house and they stopped in the front room.

"Nice place." Trevor stated.

"Thank you." Francine said. "Now tell us, are you the real AutoKnights?"

Trevor and Violet were confused. Stan got a little angry as he pulled out the picture from the sixties. Francine saw that the two teenagers in the picture looked exactly like the two standing before her.

"Oh I guess you are." Francine said. "But, you guys look exactly the same as if this picture was taken yesterday."

Trevor and Violet looked at each other and laughed a little.

"That's because for us, that picture WAS taken yesterday." Violet said.

Now everyone was confused.

"If we all could just sit down me and Violet will explain everything. But first, introductions. My name is Trevor Bauer. And like I said, this is Violet Parr." Trevor introduced.

"Hello." Violet said as she waved her hand.

"Oh of course. We're the Smiths. I'm Stan. This is my wife Francine, my daughter Haley, my son Steve, and our good friend Roger. Oh yeah and our talking goldfish Klaus."

As Stan introduced his family, they all said hello one at a time.

"Okay nice to meet all of you. But before we start the story, could Roger take off that wig?" Trevor asked.

The Smiths were now all nervous about Roger's cover. "Wha-What are you talking about?" Stan asked with a nervous smile.

"Oh please. That is an alien wearing a wig. He has grey skin, and his head is big enough to have two brains. Anyone who couldn't notice that before is retarded. No offense." Trevor said.

"None taken." Roger said as he slid the wig off of his head. "I guess this means I have to kill you."

"No. No one has to kill anyone." Violet said. "You keep quiet about us, we'll keep quiet about you. It's a simple bargain."

"Deal." The Smiths said.

"Okay now onto the story." Trevor said.

It took Trevor and Violet twenty minutes to explain how they got their power. Of course to make it shorter, Trevor had to skip the part about his family being dead. Finally, they finished the story.

"So there you have it. Me and Violet are from the sixties and were here in the future to find the other rings and save this world from Decepticon rule." Trevor explained.

All the Smiths were interested. Especially Roger.

"Wow, so you're aliens too!" Roger said excited.

"No. We were born on this planet. We just have the ability to summon the power of ten billion year old alien robots. There's a difference." Violet said.

"Oh. So that thing outside is a Decepticon?" Haley asked.

"No. It's a dead Decepticon. In fact, we should head back to the base and dismantle him." Trevor asked.

"Base? What base?" Stan asked.

"Remember when you were out at Chesapeake Bay searching? Did you know what you were searching for?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. My boss told me something was being built underwater." Stan answered.

"That's right. But did he know what was being built?" Violet asked.

"No he didn't." Stan said. "Wait a minute! Are you saying you found whatever is under there?"

Trevor and Violet looked at each other and chuckled a bit. "We didn't have to find it." Trevor said. "It was made just for me and Vi. And we had help getting in."

"What are you talking about?" Francine asked.

"Oh right! We left that part out." Violet realized. "You see, before me and Trev here came to the future, which was yesterday, we were told by our Autobot allies on Cybertron that an underwater base was being built for us. We were sent to the future to the exactly one day after it was fully operational. Yesterday."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this." Trevor said. "Including the CIA. They're probably already looking for us after taking Demolisher's body from a fight scene. If they find the base, we are screwed."

"We understand. Right Stan?" Francine asked.

Stan didn't really like keeping things from the CIA. Especially something like this. He already had enough trouble keeping Roger under wraps. But he knew he had to. For Earth's sake.

"I understand fully." Stan said.

"Thank you so much." Violet said.

"Wait a minute." Steve said. "If you guys are from the sixties, does that mean you left your families behind?"

Now all eyes were focused on the knights. Of course they always were. There was just more concern now.

Violet and Trevor looked at each other and had sad looks on their faces. Violet knew Trevor did not want anyone else knowing the truth about his family yet. So she took the liberty of answering.

"It was a hard decision to make. But we had no other choice. It was either stay with them and let the world get taken over, or go and save them all from annihilation. We know they didn't want us to go, but left knowing that they love us and that they are proud of us. And that's all we need."

Trevor smiled at her as she finished.

"Well, we should probably get going. We have to take Demolisher's body back to the base and dismantle him." Trevor said as he stood up.

"Wait. You guys are leaving already?" Roger asked.

"We have to. The longer his body stays out there, the more time the CIA has to find it." Violet said.

"Can you at least come back tonight for dinner?" Francine asked.

Trevor and Violet looked at each other and then smiled.

"Ya know what, sure. Our base does have food, but we'll be here. What time?" Trevor asked.

"Come around 6:30. You won't be disappointed." Francine assured them.

"Okay great!" Trevor said as him and Violet walked out the door.

"Gonna be one hell of a long drive from here back to the base. How are we going to explain that?" Violet said pointing to Demolisher.

"We'll just say that he was a failed experiment and were trying to find a junkyard." Trevor said as he fiddled with his ring.

"Good as any." Violet said.

This time they quietly transformed back into their AutoKnight modes and then Optimus went to his vehicle mode.

"Alright Ironhide, load him up." Optimus said as he backed his rig up to Demolisher.

Ironhide used every bit of her strength to get Demolisher rigged up to Optimus. After about five minutes, they finally got him loaded. Ironhide transformed into her vehicle mode and they drove off towards the Chesapeake Bay.

**************

Me: Hey! You guys read it without me?

Trevor: You wrote it. So you already read it.

Steve: Yeah.

Me: Hey you made it, Steve.

Haley: Yeah we all did this time.

Stan: I gotta tell ya AK, you have got to make me look cooler.

Roger: What? If anything he should make me cooler.

Stan: You?! Please if he wanted to make you cooler, he would have actually given you a second brain because you obviously need one.

Me: Um guys…?

Roger: Really? Well if he wanted to make you cooler he would have replaced you're chin with a normal shaped chin. Seriously that thing is wrong!

Me: Guys?

Stan: Are you saying you think I'm deformed?!

Roger: No……Oh wait yes I am.

Stan: You know what I take it back. If AK did give a second brain, you would probably drink so much the first one would go dead!

Me: Ooooohhhhh.

Roger: (eye twitches) Oh it is on! (Punches Stan. A fight commences.)

Me: Is it like this all the time?

Haley: Pretty much.

Violet: Should we break them up?

Francine: Nah. They'll be fine.

Me: Well ok. See you guys in chapter 4. (a vase breaks and black ash falls everywhere) MY GRANDMA!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Joins the Fight)


	4. Dinner & Decepticons

Me: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've just been…ow….in a lot of pain ever since that fight between me, Stan, and Roger.

Stan: Hey now that part was your fault.

Roger: Yeah! You're the one who chose to fight us.

Me: After you scattered the remains of my dead grandmother all over my mom's hardwood floor!

Francine: AK does have a point you two. You did spread her ashes everywhere.

Haley: Yeah that does kind of give hive him the right to break both of your arms. Which he did.

Roger: Not before we broke some of his ribs. He he….ow.

Steve: Whatever Roger. AK I suggest you do the disclaimer now.

Me: I am in way too much pain to do it. Could someone else please do it?

Violet: I'll do it. AK does not own me, The Smiths or any other character in the stories. Just Trev there.

Trevor: Again, please no jokes or I'll kill you as Optimus.

Violet: Right. Now onto chapter four.

**The AutoKnights II: The American Knights**

**Chapter 4: Dinner & Decepticons**

It was 5:30 and Trevor and Violet were back at the base. They just finished dismantling Demolisher's body and were now getting ready to make the long drive back to Langley Falls to have dinner with the Smith family. Trevor just got out of the shower and put his clothes on.

"Wow. Taking that thing apart was harder than it looked." Trevor said to himself.

After combing his dark blonde hair back the way he had it earlier, he went to Violet's door.

"Hey Vi, are you ready yet? We have to get going soon." Trevor asked as he knocked on the door.

"Don't come in Trev. I'm still getting dressed." Violet called.

"Well hurry up. It takes a hell of a long time to get to Langley Falls and I don't want to be late for this dinner."

"Jeez Trev. You sound just like my mom." Violet said while chuckling.

Trevor just shrugged. "Very funny. But still, hurry up."

"I'll be right out." Violet said.

Violet finally came out five minutes later with slightly different clothes. She still wore her khaki pants, but the shirt she had on was a tight black blouse. When Trevor saw her, he was a little shocked.

"Well look at you. The girl from the sixties gets an upgrade." Trevor said smiling.

Violet just laughed and then looked at what Trevor was wearing. He had on black pants and he had a button up shirt that was unbuttoned. The shirt was red and orange with flames going up it but not all the way. He had a white tee shirt underneath that one.

"What is it with you and the flames?" Violet asked.

Trevor just looked at himself. "I dunno. I guess I just like the way they match my ring. The shirt you're wearing matches yours if you haven't noticed." He said pointing to Violet's hand.

Violet brought up her hand and looked at her ring, then at her blouse. The colors did match.

"OK you got me on that one." She said looking at the clock. It read 5:45. "We better get going."

Trevor nodded and they both headed towards the door that was an elevator to the Teletraan chamber. They both went down and got out.

"AutoKnight Transform!" They both shouted. (Not as loud as the other times)

They turned into their AutoKnight modes and then transformed to vehicle mode and drove out the exit tunnel to dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the Smith residence)

It was 6:15 and everyone was getting ready for Trevor and Violet to arrive for dinner. Francine was busy in the kitchen. Stan and Roger were cleaning up the inside of the house while Steve and Haley worked on the outside. Everyone was excited they were coming but no one could be happier than Steve. Ever since his father showed him the picture of Optimus and Ironhide pointing their weapons at an out of frame Shockwave, he had always wondered what it would be like to actually get to know them and be their friends. Plus he saw that Ironhide was kinda cute. And he thought it would be cool if he ever got the chance to ask her out. This was his chance. And it worked out all the better for him because they were still the same age as they were in the picture.

As Steve and Haley finished up the outside, they went inside to wait. About ten minutes later, they heard the sound of two trucks pulling up in front of their house. The engines died down and then more noise was heard which they now recognized as the transforming sound. Ten seconds later, the doorbell rang and everyone got up to answer it. When they opened the door, they noticed that the two knights had already reverted back into their normal forms wearing their rings.

"Hey guys." Trevor said.

"Thanks for inviting us." Violet said.

"Oh no problem. Come on in." Stan said as he opened the door wider allowing the two teens to enter.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Make yourselves comfortable." Francine said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks. We will." Violet said as she sat down on the nearby couch.

Stan sat down in the chair nearby. "So did you guys dismantle the Decepticon body?" he asked.

"Yeah. It took a lot longer then I thought it would." Trevor said. "Is the CIA looking for us by any chance?"

"I don't think so. When I went back to check up on things earlier today my boss asked me where I had disappeared to after the two of you left. Apparently he didn't see me drive off with you. I told him I tried to follow you back to your base but I lost you in freeway traffic. I also told him the robot was an out of control experiment and it had been taken away to be scrapped."

Violet smiled. "So you told him the truth without giving anything about us away. I like it."

"Dinner's ready!" Francine called.

All at once everyone made their way to the dining room table where two extra chairs had been set up. The seating placement was like this. Stan was at the head of the table. To his left was Roger. Next to Roger was Haley. Then Francine next to her. Followed by Steve, then Violet, then finally, Trevor was between Stan and Violet. When the Food was served, Trevor and Violet saw the meal looked familiar. Too familiar.

Francine noticed their faces and thought they didn't know what was in front of them. "Oh I'm sorry this is an Italian recipe. It's called…"

"Rosemary Pasta in Butter Roasted Garlic Sauce?" Trevor and Violet both finished.

All eyes were on the two. "So you do know what this is?" Francine asked.

"Yeah we do." Trevor replied. "Where did you get this recipe?"

"Oh it was in a new Italian cookbook I got a few days ago. The recipes in there are all works of one chef."

"Would the name of this chef happen to be Aria Andreotti?" Violet asked.

Francine was a little freaked. "Um…how do you know that?"

"Me and her were good friends before we came here." Trevor said.

Francine was now calm. "Really? How did you meet her?" Francine asked.

Trevor froze when he heard the question. He did not want to tell how he met Aria because if he did, then they would find out about his family. So he calmed down and told the truth slightly altered.

"She worked at a place that I ate at regularly. She and I became friends and I got free specials every day." Trevor said.

"Interesting." Francine said.

Trevor sighed in relief and started eating his dinner. Then Steve talked.

"So, when you guys change, do your names change too?" he asked.

Violet looked up from her plate. "Yeah. His name is Optimus Prime, and I'm Ironhide."

"Interesting names. Who were they before they became your rings?" Steve asked again.

Trevor fielded this one. "Back in the first Cybertron war, Optimus Prime was the supreme leader and commander of all Autobots and the Autobot army. Ironhide was a member on his main platoon as his weapon specialist."

"Who's the leader now?" Stan asked.

"His name is Alpha Trion. He was created long before the war began. But he is doing fine as the leader. Another Autobot named Hot Rod took over command of the Autobot Army." Trevor answered.

"How did the war start?" Haley asked not liking war in any way.

"Yeah how exactly did it start? Even I don't know the full details of how it started." Violet said.

Trevor sat up straight and started explaining again. "Back before the war started, there were never two sides of robots on Cybertron. Transformers lived in peace. But Megatron was always going on about how they should expand their civilization out across the galaxy to become stronger. He went on until finally, he was allowed by the supreme leader of that time to go forth with his plan. But he let Megatron do it with only one condition; planets with life already on it are to be left alone. Megatron lied to his leader saying he would comply and set out. This leader, who I cannot name because I have no idea what his name is, was a little suspicious of Megatron. So he bugged his ship with a tracking device so he could keep track of him. And it turned out bugging him was a good idea. Megatron ended up trying to conquer an inhabited planed early on his game. This leader pursued his ship with a small group of lightly armed soldiers. But that wasn't enough to stop him. When they boarded the ship, they found Megatron had upgraded himself into a stronger form. He was larger, more heavily armed than all of the good robots put together, and he now had an ability that not a lot of Transformers had. The ability to fly. Needless to say, that ruler and his troops were blasted and killed by Megatron his group of soldiers. Megatron then named his group of soldiers, Decepticons. The leader was taken back to base on Cyberton and he was rebuilt into the first ever robot designed to both rule and combat evil. His name was Optimus Prime."

Trevor paused for a minute and let that information soak into everyone else's heads.

"How do you know all that?" Violet asked.

"Hot Rod filled me in when he was training me on Cybertron." Trevor replied.

"Okay, so is there more to the story?" Roger asked.

"No not really. Its pretty self explanatory from there. More combat bots were created, Prime became Megatron's arch enemy, and the two factions of Autobots and Decepticons arose. The rest you all know." Trevor said showing his ring.

"That's an awful lot to put on your shoulders." Francine said. "How did your families react when they first found out?"

Once again, Trevor froze. He turned to Violet in hopes she would get him out of this one. Which she did.

"Our families took it a lot better than we expected them to. Sure they freaked out a little but in the end, they knew we had to do what we had to do." Violet said.

"Their a lot stronger than I'll ever be." Francine said. "I tell ya, if one of my kids ever became what you two are, I just don't think I can handle it. I mean no offense what you two are is completely cool, but you're putting your lives at risk. You shouldn't be doing that yet. You're just not old enough to have that kind of responsibility and pressure." Francine now had a worried look on her face.

Everyone was now looking at her with sympathy. Stan tried to calm her down.

"Francine, trust me. You have nothing to worry about. These two alone are a great team. You should have seen them earlier today. They took that giant excavator down with little to no effort at all. They are more then capable of looking out for themselves."

Francine looked up at her husband.

"And who knows," Stan went on. "Maybe one of our kids will become the next AutoKnight. And sure I will be worried about them, but I will also be very proud of them." Stan said with a smile.

All of them went back to eating until finally, all of them were done.

"How was it?" Francine asked.

Trevor and Violet turned towards her and smiled. "Just like Aria's."Trevor answered.

Francine smiled back as she took the empty plates over to the sink. Everyone else got up and made their way towards the living room where they sat down and just talked about other things that didn't involve Autobots or Decepticons for a change. They talked for a long time until they looked at the clock and saw that it read 11:30pm.

"It's that late already?" Violet asked.

"Sure doesn't feel like it." Trevor responded. "We better head back to the base now."

"Oh come on. Don't leave yet." Steve said trying to get them to stay.

"We have to." Trevor said as he stood up. But as he did, he noticed it was a little harder this time. He was tired. As was Violet when he looked at her.

"I am so exhausted I couldn't even transform into a pile of junk." She said not getting up.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Stan asked.

Trevor and Violet looked at him with surprising looks.

"Are you sure? We don't want to impose." Trevor said.

"No no no I insist." Stan said. "Look, you're base is more than half an hour away and its pitch black dark outside. Do you really want to make that drive or at least attempt it?"

Trevor looked at Violet. "He does have a point." He said.

"What about the base?" Violet asked.

"Don't worry. Before we left I took this." Trevor said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Teletraan. The Smiths just looked at the device. "I can just program the alarm system from here with this. And if another Decepticon comes down, we can pick up its energy signature with this too."

"Then it's settled." Stan said. "You two can sleep up in the attic with Roger. He has two extra mattresses up there."

The two sixties teens then looked at the large headed alien. "You sleep in the attic?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. But it's not all that bad. Come on I'll show you." Roger said as he got up.

Trevor got Violet to her feet and started to follow Roger upstairs. "Thank you all for this." Trevor said before he disappeared upstairs.

Everyone else decide to do the same thing and go to bed. But inside Steve's head, he was cheering so loud the world could hear him. He never got the chance to make a move on Violet, and now he has an extra day to try.

When Roger, Trevor, and Violet got up into the attic, they saw that it really wasn't that bad. There wasn't much stuff up there so Roger arranged the things that WERE up there into his own little chamber. He even built his own fully functional bar.

Roger found the two extra mattresses and set them up. He then got some blankets for the two teens and handed them to them. Trevor and Violet set them up and went to sleep as soon as they were comfortable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile in underground Cybertron)

A robot with wings coming out of its back made his way down a long series of tunnels in the underground base. His torso area was very broad and wide and slightly in the shape of an upside down obtuse triangle. This robot was not an Autobot. The symbol he wore was different and purple. His optics were glowing red instead of standard Autobot blue. He was a Decepticon. He finally came to the end of the tunnel and stood in front of a large door. The door opened and behind it was a large chamber. There was a very large screen on the side wall. At the far end of the room sitting in a large chair was a large robot 35 feet tall. His large feet had treads on them as if they had come from some kind of tank. His fingers were extremely longer than any other bot in the room. And his right arm had a huge fusion cannon attached to it. The winged bot kneeled down in front of the chair.

"Lord Megatron, I come bearing news of Demolisher's mission." The bot said.

Megatron looked down. "Ah Starscream. Give me the news. Was he successful in locating the signal?" he asked.

Starscream looked up into Megatron's red glowing eyes and did a mechanical "GULP" knowing he was not going to like the news.

"I'm afraid the mission was a failure, my liege." Starscream said.

Megatron stood up angry. "What happened?" he asked coldly.

"Demolisher…..was destroyed by the humans." Starscream said.

Before he even had a chance to move, Megatron grabbed Starscream by his metal throat and slammed him against the wall.

"What do you mean he was destroyed?!" Megatron loudly asked. "Those pathetic humans don't have the technology to even break through our armor!"

Starscream was struggling to break loose of Megatron's grasp. "But sir, their technology did not destroy him." He said.

Megatron loosened his grip on Starscream and brought him closer. "What are you talking about? Who exactly had the power destroy Demolisher?" he asked calmly this time.

"Two young humans armed with Cybertronian weaponry." Starscream said. "Master, I have no doubt in my hard drive that these are the same two humans that destroyed Shockwave all those years ago."

Now Megatron was interested in these facts. He let go of Starscream and let him fall to the ground in front of him. He then started thinking.

"So, the boy possessing Prime's power has gotten wind of our plan. His Autobot allies above must have gotten hold of our space bridge design and used it to transport him and his friend from the past."

Starscream looked up. "What are we going to do master? If those two could take down a load like Demolisher, how do you expect them to lose against something smaller then him?"

Megatron got angry again and grabbed Starscream in the same place and lifted him up.

"You greatly overestimate them, Starscream." Megatron said quietly as he tossed Starscream over his head. Starscream landed on his face. "Demolisher was never the brightest of our faction. So his destruction at the hands of these two humans comes as no surprise to me. Besides, those two may have the power of the Autobots, but they do not however have their skills."

Starscream got to his feet. "Then let's just send someone else to that planet and wipe them out!" Starscream suggested.

"No you fool!" Megatron snipped. "There is one small problem. Demolisher's destruction is no surprise but if they did have the power and skill to defeat such a large bot as him, we should be cautious. So we should not overestimate them but at the same time, we should not underestimate them so quickly. Demolisher may not have been the smartest Decepticon but he WAS one of the more powerful ones. And as for Shockwave, he was both powerful and witty. But yet those two humans still had the power to defeat him. Shockwave would have won if it hadn't been for the boy's female friend. We will have to wait and plan out our next move on them."

Starscream was now a little angry. "Our next move should be to simply go to that planet and destroy them."

"Silence, Starscream!" Megatron yelled. "Unlike you, these humans learn quickly. We shall not attack until we learn the full extent of what they can do. We shall remain here in the time being. I want to know everything there is to know about these humans. These………AutoKnights."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well? What did you think?

Steve: Not bad. I like how you introduced the Decepticons.

Stan: I just like the fact that we were in there for most of it.

Roger: Yeah. When are you going to start on the next one?

Me: When my wound heal. Which shouldn't be that long. Until then. Peace bitches


	5. Eggs & The Plan

Me: Okay. AK here. I have chapter five.

Violet: I've gotta say AK, you're coming along fine.

Me: Thanks Vi.

Trevor: So what's gonna happen in this chapter?

Me: I'm not gonna tell. You have to read it.

Steve: Oh come on. Just one hint.

Me: Fine. Something will happen that causes a lot of anger in the future.

Steve: That's it?

Me: That's it. Now, I don't own the incredibles, transformers, or American Dad. Enjoy chapter five.

**The AutoKnights II: The American Knights**

**Chapter 5: Eggs & the Plan**

(Smith Residence: 8:45 am)

Violet woke up from sleeping in the attic and turned to see how Trevor slept. Only one problem. Trevor wasn't anywhere to be seen. Violet got up and started to look around the house for him. She finally went downstairs and stopped as a delightful aroma caught her nose. She started to recognize that smell as something Trevor did yesterday morning. She went in the kitchen and saw Trevor in there at the stove. The only other one in there was Klaus in his bowl. He and Trevor were talking until Trevor finally turned his head and noticed Violet's presence. He smiled.

"Well, good morning, Vi." Trevor said happily.

"Morning, Trev. Morning Klaus." Violet said to them both. "What are you doing?"

"I'm makin bacon and eggs." Trevor said with a smile. "I promised you I would remember?"

Violet then remembered what happened yesterday morning. Trevor first woke up and wanted breakfast and decided on scrambled eggs. She didn't know he could cook so he promised he would make her some with bacon the next day.

"Oh yeah. Thank you." Violet said with almost as big a smile as Trevor had.

"No problem. They should be ready in a few minutes." He said as he turned his head back to the stove.

Violet turned around and waited on the couch until two minutes later when Trevor said breakfast was ready. She walked back into the dining room and sat down. Trevor soon bought over a pan filled to the brim with scrambled eggs and a plate with about 25 strips of bacon. Violet began wondering why Trevor made so much. Then she asked it.

"You don't expect the two of us alone to eat all of this, do you?" She asked.

Trevor just laughed. "Of course not. This is for us and the Smiths when they wake up. Now come on. I've been smelling this for so long its driving me insane." He said as he scooped some eggs onto his plate.

Violet did the same and they began to eat. Violet was very impressed on how good the eggs were. She didn't know yet where Trevor learned to cook.

"Um, Trevor?"

Trevor looked up.

"Where did you…..?"

"Learn to cook?" Trevor finished for her.

"Yeah." She answered.

Trevor sighed. It was a fair question, but he couldn't believe she didn't have the slightest idea. "Think hard Violet. Who did I know who was a professional cook?" Trevor said giving the hint.

Violet smiled and laughed at how stupid her question was. "Aria?"

"Aria." Trevor said.

Violet continued eating. About two minutes later, Francine walked in with her robe on not expecting to see them.

"Oh, you're awake." Francine said a little surprised.

Trevor, Violet, and Klaus all turned to see her.

"Yeah, were awake. Good morning." Trevor said.

"Morning. Did you make bacon and eggs?" Francine asked.

"Yeah." Trevor answered.

"Why?" Francine asked again.

Trevor smiled. "I kinda promised Violet I would make some for her yesterday when she found out I could cook."

Francine smiled. "Oh how sweet."

Trevor chuckled once. "Hm thanks. I made enough for everyone if guys want some." Trevor said.

"Oh thank you. I'll just go wake everyone up." Francine said as she turned around and went upstairs. One minute later, the entire Smith family walked into the dining room to see that Trevor and Violet set the table for all of them. They all sat down as the two sixties teens served them.

"You didn't have to do this." Stan said to Trevor.

Trevor sat down as he turned towards Stan to reply. "I originally didn't plan on making breakfast for all of you. I was only doing it for Violet because I promised her I would. But I figured since you guys let us stay here last night, this would be our way of saying "thank you"."

Stan smiled as he tasted his eggs. "Well, you are very welcome. And you two are always welcome here." Stan said as he swallowed his eggs.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Steve asked.

Trevor and Violet had to think about his one. Unless a Decepticon came to earth to terrorize, the two of them would have nothing to do. And the chances of that happening two days in a row are very unlikely. Trevor Then got an idea.

"You know what?" Trevor said getting everyone's attention. "As a special added bonus for letting us stay here, why don't me and Violet show you our place?"

Immediately everyone's eyes widened. Violet's the most.

"Are you sure?" Stan asked.

"Of course." Trevor replied. "You guys have earned our trust and we would like to show it to you. Right Violet?"

Violet was a little iffy at first, but she never judged Trevor's decisions. "Yeah. Trevor's right. Come and see what Stan couldn't find." She said jokingly.

Stan just shrugged and bit into his bacon. "Sure why not? But it's just a base."

Trevor and Violet just looked at each other and smiled as they remembered what else they found in that place besides the base part beneath.

"Oh it's more than just a base." Violet began. "It is paradise underwater. It has two pools, a game room, a bar…"

"A bar?" Roger asked with wider eyes.

Trevor chuckled. "Oh yeah. There is a fully stocked bar in the games room."

"Why would the Autobots leave you guys alcohol?" Steve asked.

"They must have not known about the limits here. But oh well." Violet said.

"So, when should we leave?" Roger asked now anxious to see that bar.

"Well lets finish eating here and well go in a few hours." Francine said.

Everyone agreed and went back too eating. After everyone was done, Francine, Violet, and Trevor cleaned up the kitchen and then went off to do their own thing. Two hours later, everyone was ready to go to the base. They all walked outside and got ready.

"So how are we going to get there?" Haley asked.

Trevor and Violet smiled as they held up their hands and showed their rings. "We'll drive. We know hoe to get in." Trevor said.

"But how?" Stan asked. "It's Sunday and there is going to be a lot of people at that beach."

"That's why we're driving." Violet said.

She and Trevor turned around and raised their fists into the air. "AUTOKNIGHT TRTANSFORM!!" They both shouted.

The rings did their usual glowing and melting thing as the Smiths just stood there and watched this happen for the very first time.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!!"

"IRONHIDE!!"

Before the Smiths could get a good look at them, the two knights had already begun to transform into their vehicle modes. When they were done transforming, the doors on both sides of each truck opened.

"Hop in." Came Optimus' voice.

"Are you sure you know how to drive?" Haley asked.

"We have before. Don't be afraid." Ironhide said.

Stan and Roger holding Klaus got into Optimus. While Haley, Steve, and Francine climbed into Ironhide. When they were all secure, the doors automatically closed.

"Lets roll out!" Optimus said as he started up his engine. Ironhide did the same and they were on their way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Autoknight Base main entrance: Chesapeake Bay: Pier 32)

Optimus and Ironhide had just pulled up to the entrance of Pier 32 when they noticed Stan was right. There were people everywhere. On the beach and worst of all, on the piers.

"So how are we supposed to get in now?" Steve asked.

Optimus turned around. "The same way we got out. Ironhide, to the ramp." He said as he started to head up another street with Ironhide following.

One block up, they turned right into an alley and stopped. Optimus let Stan, Roger, and Klaus out as he transformed to human mode. He walked up to one of the alley walls and opened up another scanner. He put his whole hand into the scanner and the little light turned green. Just then, the ground began angle itself down. Optimus transformed back into his 379 mode and scooped up his passengers. He then proceeded to drive down the ram and continue down the tunnel with Ironhide still trailing. When they reached the part of the tunnel that showed the open ocean, everyone except the two vehicles just looked in amazement.

"What do ya think?" Ironhide asked her cargo.

"It's amazing." Haley said still looking out the window.

"And were not even there yet. Hold on." Optimus said as he approached the security force field.

Not slowing down, Optimus and Ironhide drove through it. And when they did, the Smiths eyes just grew to their widest point as they gazed at what was now right in front of them. A huge dome shaped house resting on top of a fifty foot tall rock formation. They drove into the rock formation and door opened up into the Teletraan chamber. All the smiths got out and Optimus and Ironhide transformed into human mode. Then they powered down completely as their armored suits turned back into rings of power.

The Smiths just looked around at what they saw. They all started to walk around in their own groups. Stan, Francine, and Haley went one way, Roger and Steve went the other. Stan stopped in his tracks when he saw what looked like a pile of junk ten feet high. Trevor walked over and Stan looked at him.

"Is that…"

"Demolisher?" Trevor finished.

Stan just nodded his head.

"It used to be. Took a while to completely dismantle his fat ass." Trevor said.

Steve and Roger were walking with Klaus in Roger's hands until they came to what looked like some sort of arsenal shop. The weapons barrels were the size of a football. And wires were exposed for easy maintenance. Violet walked over.

"I see you've found my weapons shop." She said.

"Weapons shop?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Remember I said that I'm this team's weapon specialist? I was kinda serious." Violet said.

That's when Steve started to daydream. He had always imagined girls in his head doing all kinds of things like washing cars and working on them. But never in his life has he envisioned in his head a girl like Violet actually working on gigantic alien guns that will save the world. He started to get an image. Violet working on one of her upgrade with a low cut shirt and a skirt. Oil stains in various places on her body, sweat everywhere, he started to drool.

"Steve? Steve?" Violet said as she waved her hand in front of Steve's face. Giving up she walked away with a look on her face that said, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

Steve finally came out of it and kept on walking until he came to another station he was oddly drawn to. It was a large station with what looked like an operating table in the center. On the walls to the sides there were racks of different tools. It looked like an operating room at a hospital. Steve looked at it for another minute then walked away.

They all came together in front of the big computer. Trevor took out Teletraan and plugged it into its adapter. The screen flickered on.

"Teletraan 1 is now online." Said the automated voice.

"So is this all?" Roger asked.

Violet just chuckled. "No. This is just the base part. The house is up the elevator. Right now were in the rock formation that the house is actually resting on."

"So where is the elevator?" Stan asked.

"Right over here." Trevor said as he walked towards a room that could barely fit all of the occupants. When they were all inside, the door closed and Violet put her hand in the scanner. The little green bar went over her hand and the elevator started to move. About ten seconds later, the door opened up to what looked like a hallway. Trevor and Violet recognized it as the same hallway with the freezer and game room. They all walked out and looked around.

"So is this like the main hallway?" Francine asked.

"Yeah. Hey Roger, Open up that door over there." Violet said pointing to the door next to the one they all came out of.

Roger walked over to the door and opened it. And when he saw what Violet anticipated him to see, he couldn't move. His heart was racing and leaping for joy at the sight at the full sized bar.

"Hehehehe. OH MY GOD!!!!" Roger yelled as he ran inside the game room and took his place behind the bar counter. Everyone else walked inside, and the Smiths looked around. Stan and Francine took seats at the bar. Haley and Violet started playing a game of pool. Roger was looking at what kind of booze they had in that bar. Trevor was looking at an arcade game trying to figure out what it is until Steve walked over to him.

"What is this thing, Steve?" Trevor asked.

"You don't know what a video game is?" Steve replied.

"No. Me and Violet just got here from the SIXTIES. We missed out on the decades in between."

"Oh. Well let me show you how to play." Steve said as he and Trevor walked toward the machine.

Violet and Haley were still playing pool. "So, how long have you known Trevor?" Haley asked.

"_Fair question."_ Violet thought. "We didn't really know each other before the whole AutoKnight thing. So we've probably known each other for a maximum of four and a half weeks."

"Ah." Haley said before going on. "I've noticed something."

"What?" Violet asked.

"Whenever me or my family asked about your families, you're always the one to answer those questions. Why?"

Violet froze. She knew the answer to that question perfectly well, but she also respected Trevor's privacy when it came to this matter. So she told the truth. In a way.

"Lets just say Trevor never really had the best relationship with his family." Violet answered.

"Really why?" Haley asked.

"Its not something I should answer. Trevor really doesn't like to talk about it. So could you not bring it up around him?" Violet pleaded.

Haley felt a little sympathetic. "OK sure. I won't say a thing. Now come on. Its your shot."

Violet smiled as she lined up her next shot.

Roger, Stan, Francine, and Klaus were still at the bar. Roger had found an apron and had now begun to serve up actual drinks. Stan got a Heineken, Francine got a Strawberry Martini.

When Stan got his drink he stood up. "So what else is in this place?"

When Trevor and Violet heard that question they smiled. They immediately stopped what they were doing and led the others out. Steve had to drag Roger away from the bar.

First, they showed them their living room. They were all impressed. Especially when they opened up that giant tennis court sized window.

"Oh wow." Was all Francine could say.

Before they could show them the pool, a loud beeping sound was heard throughout the house. Then the Automated voice talked.

"Incoming transmission from Cybertron command! Incoming message from Cybertron command!"

Trevor and Violet looked at each other and ran back to the elevator. The Smiths followed them. They all went down the elevator and entered the Teletraan chamber again. They all walked over to the giant screen.

"Teletraan 1, put transmission up on screen." Trevor commanded.

The screen flickered and the Smiths nearly jumped at what they saw on the screen. A giant Robot with orange and red armor with a spoiler coming out of its back.

"Hey Hot Rod." Trevor greeted.

"Hello Trevor. Hello Violet. We got a pro…" Hot Rod stopped short as he spotted the Smiths. "Trevor, Violet, who are they, and what are they doing here?" he asked a little frustrated.

"It's completely OK Hot Rod." Violet said. "We can trust them."

Hot Rod calmed down. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"If we didn't trust them, they wouldn't be standing behind us in this base." Trevor said.

Hot Rod then smiled. "In that case, will the visitors please step forward." Hot Rod requested.

The Smiths looked at each other wondering if he was serious, but they really didn't want to try the patience of a giant combat robot from another world so they stepped forward.

"Since you have proven your trustworthiness to our AutoKnights, we have something for you." Hot Rod said as he pushed a button on his end. A small compartment next to the main keyboard opened up and revealed what looked to be five card keys with the Autobot insignia on them.

"Um Hot Rod, what are these?" Violet asked.

"These are emergency security clearance cards for our new friends. If ever there is an emergency that you don't know about, they can use those cards to get into the base and alert you." Hot Rod explained.

Getting the idea, each of the five Smiths, (including Roger), took their own card and place it somewhere safe on them.

"But remember, this card is for emergencies only. So that is the only time you should use them. Understood?" Hot Rod said.

"Of course." Stan said in a serious voice.

"Good. Welcome new friends." Hot Rod said with a smile. "Now I should get to the real reason as to why I contacted you two." He said with all his attention towards Trevor and Violet.

"OK. What is it?" Trevor asked.

"We have a problem. Just a few hours ago we spotted something take off of Cybertron and head off somewhere else." Hot Rod said now worried.

Trevor and Violet just looked at each other confused. "OK. So what's the problem?" Violet asked.

"When we scanned the object from Iacon's observatory, we picked up a Decepticon energy signature. So the projectile that blasted off is a Decepticon coming to Earth to attack you."

"Well that's not good." Trevor said with worry in his voice. "Would you happen to know who it is?"

"Fortunately we do. His name is Starscream. He is Megatron's Second in Command and he is tough. What makes him even tougher is that he has the ability to fly. Something you have not faced yet." Hot Rod said.

Trevor and Violet looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Hot Rod, how long do you think it would take for Starscream to get here from Cybertron?" Violet asked.

"I'd say you have approximately…………36 hours from now before he reaches you're position." Hot Rod said.

"That means we have 36 hours to prepare ourselves for his arrival." Trevor said.

"Right. We have to train ourselves. We've never fought a flyer." Violet agreed.

"Good thinking both of you." Hot Rod said. "I'll leave you to you're preparations."

"Thanks for the heads up Hot Rod." Trevor said as he ended the transmission. He then turned to the Smiths. "I don't mean to be a bad host, but.."

"We understand." Stan said. "You two have work to do. So we will get out of your way."

"Thank you all very much. Now we just have to find a good spot to train ourselves where no one will see us." Violet said.

Haley had an idea. "The camping resort up north from Langley Falls is the perfect spot. Not a lot of people go up there any more so there won't be a lot of people there."

Trevor and Violet looked at each other and nodded. "Thank you. Now come on. We'll give guys a ride home." Trevor said as he and Violet brought up their right hands. "Oh and before we let you guys go, you have to promise not to let anyone else know about what you just saw. Understood?" he asked.

The entire Smith family nodded, but Steve did in a rather peculiar way.

"Good." Said Trevor resuming what he was doing with Violet.

They transformed into their AutoKnight vehicle modes, loaded up the Smiths, dropped them off at their house half an hour later, and then left to go to the spot Haley told them about. When the Smiths went inside their house, Steve ran upstairs to his room and called his friends and told them to come over. Ten minutes later, his three friends Snot, Barry, and Toshi walked in. They all walked up to Steve's room and Steve closed the door behind them. Steve then disregarded his promise to Optimus and Ironhde and told his friends about everything that has transpired in his life for the past two days that include aliens.

"So, let me get this straight." Snot began. "The AutoKnights, as in, the two teenage human slash robots from the sixties, have transported themselves to here in our time to stop an evil race of robots from taking over Earth? And you have full access to their secret base underwater in the Chesapeake Bay?"

Steve just smiled and nodded.

Snot didn't look convinced. "No way. I don't but this for a second. Show me proof." He demanded.

Steve jus reached into his pocket and pulled out his security card with the symbol on it. All three of his friends just sat there and looked at it with amazement.

"OK. You got me. Now this gives me an idea." Snot said with interest.

"What kind of idea?" Steve asked.

"I heard that Lisa Silver just broke up with her boyfriend and she's willing to do just about anything to anyone right now." Snot said.

Steve smiled again. "I get it. I tell that I'm tight with the AutoKnights, show her the key, and lose my virginity."

"That's not quite what I had in mind." Snot said.

Steve was now confused. "Where are you going with this, Snot?"

"Steve, think! You have an angry girl who wants to get back at her asshole ex-boyfriend, and you have full access to a secret underwater base. You do the math." Snot explained.

Steve thought it over and then was surprised Snot came up with this idea. "You think I should take Lisa Silver down into the AutoKnight's base?" He said.

Snot smiled a little. "Not just Lisa. I'm talking about the entire Pearl Bailey High student body."

Steve gasped. "Are you serious? You want me to throw a big party at the AutoKnight's base?!"

Snot stayed confident. "Come on man. Think about it! If you have a big party in the base of the VERY FAMOUS AUTOKNIGHTS, by the time school comes around in two months, (it's the middle of June) you'll be the most popular guy in school. Every single girl on the planet will want to have sex with you."

Steve thought about it for two minutes then came to his decision with a smile. "OK let's do it. Were going to throw the party of the century!"

All the friends cheered until the obese friend Barry spoke up. "Uh, what are the AutoKnights going to say about this?" he asked.

Steve looked at him and smiled then looked at his clock. "We won't worry about having to see them for 35 hours."

"What do you mean?" Snot asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you!" Steve went on further breaking his promise. "Before my family left the base, a call came in from the planet that their power is from. Cybertron. They said that a Decepticon is on his way here right now and he should be her in less than two days."

Snot, Barry, and Toshi all looked afraid. "Then shouldn't we be freaking out?" Barry asked.

"Or partying like there's no tomorrow." Steve corrected. "We wouldn't even have to worry about them showing up because right now, their both up at the camping resort forest training for the arrival of the Decepticon."

The three friends looked at each other and smiled. "Okay were in. Let's starting sending out e-vites. But since people don't really like us that well, we should probably lie and say that the AutoKnights are actually going to be there." Snot said.

"Good thinking. Guys would just love to see a hot teenage girl working on giant alien guns." Steve said remembering the vision he had earlier of Violet.

Toshi said something Japanese translated like this. "This is not a good idea. We are going to get our asses handed to us if the AutoKnights find out."

Steve not understanding but thinking he really did smiled. "You're right Toshi. This is going to be the most awesome party EVER!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trevor: You're going to do what now? *looks at Steve angrily*

Steve: Hey wait a minute!

Trevor: *Transforms to Optimus Prime and takes out his energon blade*

Steve: Ahhhhhh!! I'll get you for this AK! I swear it! *Runs away as Optimus chases*

Me: Whatever. I'll see you in chapter five. Until then, peace bitches.


	6. Parties & Upgrades

Me: Hey everyone who just happened to find this story. This is AK. No one is here but me but that's good because even though no ones going to probably see this, I have to say it any ways. If anyone finds this story, please read it. But only if you want to. I don't care if no one wants me to continue this series at all. I'm going to because I like writing this series and I'm not going to stop until it's done. So if you think this story sucks, that's your opinion and my stories obviously aren't for you. But if someone happens to find this story or me for that matter, please just leave me a review. I just want to know that someone out there has found me and is actually appreciating my work. No one else ever did. So thank you to those people who find me. That being said, here's chapter 6.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The AutoKnights II: The American Knights**

**Chapter 6: Parties and Upgrades**

(Smith Residence: 4:30 pm)

It had been a few hours since the message from Cybertron, and everyone was doing something different. Stan had begun to think the worst and started calling all his relatives saying that he loved them. Francine was just doing her own little cleaning thing in the kitchen. Haley left to go visit her boyfriend, Jeff. Klaus couldn't do anything except swim in circles in his bowl. Steve on the other hand, was completely mellow about the whole thing. He had a hard time grasping the reality of the situation. He just assumed seeing three giant robots fight in the middle of the city would be an awesome thing to see. Plus, he had already made plans for his party scheme in the base. And he had the perfect alibi to get out of the house. He had just finished putting everything he would need in his backpack. He grabbed his money filled wallet and started to walk out the door when Roger stepped in front of him.

"Where ya off to, Steve?" he asked in a cool voice.

Steve got a little nervous. "I'm just going to Snot's house." He answered as calmly as he could.

Roger smiled evilly. "Really? That's all?"

Steve was not only nervous now, but confused as well. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Steve, I know about your plans tonight, your REAL plans." Roger said.

"What 'real' plans?" Steve asked now even more nervous.

"Your little party your friends and you are planning in the AutoKnight's base, I know all about it. I was standing behind the door as you explained." Roger said still smiling.

Steve was now sweating like a pig. "What do you want to keep quiet?" he asked.

Roger's smile was now an innocent one. "I just wanna be the bartender at that party. I have officially fallen in love with that bar."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. Usually Roger asked for bigger things, but this was just too simple. "What are you planning? I know you Roger. This is going to lead into something bigger isn't it?"

Roger still had the innocent look, but his smile was gone. "Steve, I promise you, I am not planning anything." He went on. "Look if there's one thing in this world I know that you don't its alcoholic beverages. Some of those bottles of booze that the Autobots left for Trevor and Violet are some of the rarest you will ever find in this world. I swear on my life, all I want is to be at that party serving up some of the best damn drinks I've ever made."

Steve knew Roger was telling the truth. Roger never lied when it came to booze. "Okay. You can be the bartender. Now come on. I already have an alibi set to get us out of here." Steve said as he walked out of his room. Roger went up to the attic to find the right disguise.

When Steve got downstairs, he went to the door and put his hand on the knob.

"Steve, where are you going?" Francine asked.

Steve froze. He turned around and faced his mother.

"I'm going to Snot's, Mom." He said.

"But he and the other two were just here a few hours ago." Francine said. "Besides, I don't want you going anywhere. This could be the last 30 something hours left on earth, and I want to spend them with all of us together."

"What about Haley? She's not here." Steve complained.

"She went to go breakup with Jeff again. Kinda her way of saying good bye if the Decepticon wins." Francine answered.

"Well I kinda wanna say that to my friends one last time. Please Mom? These are the only friends I ever had." Steve said with a fake sad look on his face.

Francine fell for it. "OK Steve. Just be back tomorrow first thing in the morning. OK?"

"OK thanks Mom. Roger, come on!" Steve called.

Roger came down in his disguise. He was wearing brown cowboy boots with blue jeans. He had on a plaid shirt and a cowboy hat to match.

"Why is Roger going too?" Francine asked.

"Hey I've had history with these guys too. I would like to spend some time with them if that's OK." Roger said.

"OK whatever. Have fun." Francine said before turning and walking away.

Steve and Roger smiled at each other in success and made their way to Snot's place. Only they weren't going there. As soon as they rounded the corner of their neighborhood, they found Snot, Toshi, and Barry all waiting there with a taxi parked on the street also waiting for them. They all got inside and Steve instructed the driver to go to, "Pier 32, Chesapeake Bay". The driver nodded and made his way there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AutoKnight Base Main Entrance. Pier 32, Chesapeake Bay: 5:10 pm)

After paying the driver with the money they had brought with them. Steve, Roger, Snot, Toshi, and Barry all walked towards the Pier only to find there was a line of people extending from the edge of the pier all the way out to the street. When one guy noticed the five people standing there, another guy noticed, then another guy, until finally, as they walked up the pier, all eyes were on them. Steve got happier as he reached the end of the pier and Lisa Silver was there waiting for him. She approached him.

"Hey, Lisa." Steve said in a sly voice.

"Look Steve, this party had better be good or you will be nothing but a laughing stock by the time school starts up again. Now where is this place? I don't see anything." Lisa said.

Steve smiled and pulled out his key card. "Oh you'll see all you need to see in a few seconds. Jus stand aside." Steve said as he flicked the card.

Steve walked towards the phone booth and got inside it. Everyone was now watching him as he swiped it through a scanner on the box. Little lights on the keypad started to flicker. Then at the very end of the pier, in front of everyone, a small hole opened up in space, revealing a space bridge. When Roger went over to look inside, he saw that it looked like he was inside the living room of the house, which he was. Steve went over and did the same thing.

"Everyone! "Steve called out. "Just step inside this hole, put on whatever kind of freakin music you want, and enjoy the giant indoor pool, the bar, oh hell! Enjoy the whole damn house!"

Everyone cheered and started to make their way towards the space bridge. Steve went in with Lisa first. Followed by Roger, Snot, Toshi, Barry, and everyone else who was waiting for their turn to go through. When they all got inside, random people started setting up their own stuff. Speakers, videos, everything from food to drinks were set up.

"For anyone who would like a high quality drink along with a game of pool, please follow Roger here!" Steve called out pointing to Roger.

Roger than started to make his way to the lounge area with a group of people following. Lisa grabbed Steve's arm and pulled.

"If you play your cards right, by the time this party's over, you and I will be getting started." Lisa said with her hot sexy voice.

Steve just stammered while Lisa chuckled.

(Langley Falls Camping Resort: 9:30 pm.)

In the woods of the camping resort, two AutoKnights were doing whatever they could think of to prepare themselves for Starscream's arrival. Optimus was transforming from human mode, to vehicle mode, to robot mode as fast as he could. Ironhide was taking target practice on whatever large boulder she could find. After about five more minutes of this, they found a bench and sat down to take a break.

"Well, you're aim is getting a lot better." Optimus commented.

Ironhide chuckled. "And you're transforming in record time." She commented back.

Optimus then thought of something. "You know, I haven't seen your robot mode yet." He said.

Ironhide then began to think. "Well, I've never really found it necessary to try it out." She said.

"Starscream should be reason enough. Come on. I want to see." Optimus said.

"Fine." Ironhide said as she got up and backed away from Optimus. When she was back enough she stopped. "ROBOT MODE, ENGAGE!!" She shouted.

As soon as she did, her suit started to erupt with machinery and parts. The sound of gears grinding and metal locking into place was all that could be heard. In ten more seconds, her robot mode stood at 26 feet tall. The black body cover from her Topkick vehicle mode had now become her armored plating. The hood of the truck was split it two entirely and locked in at an angle on her chest. Optimus got up.

"Very nicely done." Optimus said as he clapped. "Now let's compare. ROBOT MODE, ENGAGE!!"

Optimus then transformed into his robot mode at a much faster pace then Ironhide did. He transformed in a minimum of five seconds. Optimus stood 32 feet tall, Ironhide stood 26. They then proceeded to draw their main weapons. Optimus took his right hand and pulled out his blaster and brought out his energon blade with the left. Ironhide brought out her cannons. She just looked at them and how much bigger they were in this new form. She then held her cannon up next to Optimus' blaster to compare the size.

"Hm. Mine are still just a bit bigger than yours." Ironhide said in a now robotic voice. But it could still be clearly identified as hers.

Optimus just laughed and transformed back to human mode while Ironhide did the same. They put their weapons away and went over to the bench to sit again.

Before he sat down, Optimus noticed they were standing on a hilltop looking over the forest. He then turned his head and saw a small pond. The water sparkled in the moonlight. Then Optimus began to recall memories. By the lakeside, he saw an image of him as Trevor, his twin sister Amber, and his father. Amber looked like Trevor. Same hair color and body structure, except her hair flowed down to her neck instead of being combed up like Trevor's. His father had black hair, a beard and mustache shaven look, and like Trevor and Amber, had sharp blue eyes. The image was of Trevor's father camping at a place like where he was now only his dad and sister were alive and he and his sister were younger. Amber had just caught a fish and reeled it in. Her father kissed her on her forehead and Trevor high fived her. As Optimus finally noticed Ironhide was standing next to him, the three images Optimus saw faded away and he turned his head to Ironhide.

"What are you looking at?" Ironhide asked.

"Nothing." Optimus said sadly.

"Really?" Ironhide asked again.

Optimus knew she would keep this up so he sighed and began to talk. "Back when I was a little kid before my dad died, he used to take me and Amber camping at places like this. We had SO much fun with him. He taught me and Amber how to fish, how to play the guitar around a campfire, and he always told us stories about my mom. Then IT happened." He then said in a very sad voice.

Ironhide knew why. His father was M&M'd (Mugged & Murdered) when he was just about eight to nine years old. He must have taken it hard. Ironhide put her hand on his shoulder.

"You really had a great childhood going for you until all that stuff happened, didn't you?" Violet asked in a quiet tone.

Optimus put his hand on hers and smiled sadly. "Yeah I did." He said.

Optimus and Ironhide just stood there for thirty seconds in that same pose looking at the small sparkling lake until they finally decided to break apart and get back to what they were doing.

"So, now what?" Ironhide asked her leader.

"I don't know really." Optimus said. "I mean I guess we could just switch what we were doing around. I mean you transforming and me shooting instead of the other way around. But what after that?"

Ironhide just shrugged. "Maybe you're right." Ironhide said. "But maybe we can upgrade ourselves." She said with a growing smile.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"Well think of it, Prime. The weapons we currently have, though powerful, may not be enough to defeat Starscream. I noticed in my workshop there were a few other weapons that could fit onto us perfectly. We could go back now and get them." Ironhide explained.

Optimus thought about it, and it turned out Ironhide was right. They're going to need more than what they have now if they hope to even stand a chance.

"Alright, let's transform and roll on back to base. Let's see what kind of weapons you got, Ironhide." Optimus said as he begun to walk to the road so he could transform.

Ironhide did the same and soon, they were on the road back to base, completely unaware of what was currently going on there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AutoKnights Base: 10:10 pm)

Steve's party was now officially at the highest level of insane. There were drunk people everywhere, music blasting so loud it caused the ocean to make little ripples on the surface, and the place was just trashed. But Steve really didn't seem to care. He was to busy spending time with Lisa.

"I gotta hand it to you, Steve," Lisa said. "This party is will put you at the top of the popularity food chain for sure. This means I can finally be seen with you in public. Also I have plans for later tonight." She said that last sentence a little devilishly.

Steve was now in think mode again. He was about to say something when some wasted guy walked up to Steve.

"So, Smith, when are the AutoKnights gonna get here?" he asked. "I read the E-vite, and it said the real AutoKnights are going to be here. So where are they?"

Lisa was now looking at Steve. "Yeah, Steve. Where ARE they?" she asked.

Steve now was a little nervous. He knew where the AutoKnights were, but he needed to string them all along for a bit longer until he could figure out a plan. So he did what anyone would have done in that situation. Lie.

"You know what? I don't really know myself." He said as he got up. "They said they would be here. Let me just go and call them." He ran off to think of his next move.

He ended up in the bar room where Roger was enjoying himself making cocktails. Steve then started to proceed in to talk with the alien until he noticed a bunch of empty martini glasses were right next to Roger, which means Roger had been taking a few drinks too. He then started to notice the signs. Roger was having difficulty standing up straight, his eyes had started to wander, and whenever he tried to talk, all that came out was misunderstood noise. So talking to Roger was immediately scratched off Steve's list of ideas. He just stood in the doorway horrified what these people would do to him if they found out he lied about the AutoKnights showing themselves. He then got an idea. Roger may be drunk, but not enough to stop making drinks. All he had to do was get Lisa drunk, and she would forget about the whole thing. He then proceeded inside and ordered something. As he exited the room drink in hand, a drunk guy fell off his barstool and made a huge THUD on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AutoKnights Base, Teletraan Chamber: 10:15 pm (five minutes before Steve goes to the lounge))

The main door opened upwards to the Teletraan chamber and Optimus and Ironhide drove in. They transformed to human mode and made their way to Ironhide's weapon shop. When they got there, they noticed a variety of weapons at their disposal, but couldn't decide which ones to use.

"Boy, where do we start?" Optimus asked.

"Beats the hell out of me." Ironhide replied.

They kept staring for another minute until finally, Optimus moved towards two square looking things. They were obviously a set because there were tow and they were exactly alike. There were holes in the center of them as if something came out of them.

As soon as he touched the things they started to glow and two hatches on his wrists opened up. He got the idea and placed one on each side. Soon after, the two things sank into the hatch and disappeared completely. Optimus was just confused.

"OK. What the hell did I just do?" he asked.

"You must have put in a new weapon of some sort. But what?" Violet replied.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Optimus said.

He opened up the hatches on his wrists and the things flapped open like head lights on a car. Then out of the holes came metal four pronged hooks. Optimus then realized what they were.

"These are grapplers." He said as he pointed his right wrist at the ceiling. He launched the grappler at the ceiling and it soared attached to a metal cable. The grappler made contact with the ceiling and held solid. Then Optimus started to reel the line in. Only he got pulled up to the ceiling instead of the hook coming loose like he expected. He stopped halfway between the ground and the ceiling the hook was attached to, and pulled his on his arm to try and make the hook come loose. He was dangling there swinging back and forth very slowly while Ironhide was trying her best not to crack up. Optimus finally pulled his arm as hard as he possibly could and the hook finally came loose. He then fell twenty five feet down. He landed nicely on his feet and Ironhide was slowly clapping trying to hold back laughter.

"Go ahead." Optimus said knowing she had a hard time.

Violet then burst into laughter. "Oh my god! You should have seen yourself! You looked like Spider-Man in training!" she said still laughing.

"Very funny. I just need to get used to them. Now lets find something for you." Optimus said as he walked over to the weaponry again.

Ironhide stopped laughing and approached with him. Then Optimus thought of something.

"Hey can you still use your natural powers in this form?" Optimus asked her.

Ironhide forgot all about her original superpowers. "I don't know. Lets see." Ironhide said.

She stepped back and tried to make herself invisible. But nothing happened.

"That's weird." She said.

"Try your force fields." Optimus suggested.

Ironhide tried to make a force field appear in front of them, but nothing happened again.

"Well that sucks. Now I REALLY need to find a good upgrade." She said as she searched through her pile of weapons.

She was just about to go through all her weapons when something caught her eye. She saw something that looked like a belt buckle in the shape of the AutoKnight Insignia. She grabbed it and put it on her waist where a belt buckle usually goes. Then the thing started to glow and it disappeared. Ironhide then scanned her systems and found the newly installed component. She made it appear again and activated it. Then before anyone could say anything, a clear yellow orb began to surround itself around Ironhide from top to bottom. Ironhide wasn't sure what was happening, but Optimus did.

"Well I'll be damned. You found a force field generator." He said as the field now completely surrounded Ironhide.

"Awesome! Let's see how strong it is. Shoot at me." Ironhide said.

Optimus was a little nervous but he took out his blaster anyways. He shot a blast at the force field and the shot disappeared entirely. Not reflected, disappeared. Ironhide then de-activated her new force field and looked at Optimus.

"Well I guess that makes up for one of my powers." She said.

"Now all you have to do is find something that will make you invisible and you'll be set." Optimus said with a smile.

Ironhide thought about what he said and decided something. "Nah. I don't think invisibility goes with the powers I have now. I mean sure when I'm a not like this they suit me perfectly. But as a weapon specialist, I don't think so."

"True. You're normal powers are somewhat in the defensive category while these powers are offensive." Optimus said.

"Yeah they are. My parents sometimes thought my powers weren't really the best to go into battle with." Ironhide sighed. "My family." She said as here head hanged down.

Optimus looked at her concerned. "You're not gonna start crying again are you?" he asked. "Because it was hard enough to calm you down the first time."

Ironhide looked at Optimus and chuckled a small chuckle. "No, Prime. I'm not gonna let you see me cry again." She said smiling.

Optimus smiled back. "Good. Now lets get back to that camp site and get used to these new upgrades." He said.

He and Ironhide walked towards the exit tunnel ready to transform.

"Transform and roll…"

*THUD*

Optimus and Ironhide looked up at the ceiling where the noise came from.

"What the hell was that?" Ironhide asked.

"Whatever it was, its up in the house." Optimus said.

"Ya think something just fell over?"

"Maybe. But let's take a look just to be safe."

Ironhide agreed and they both walked away from the exit tunnel and over to the elevator. Optimus activated it and the doors closed on them, and the lift moved upwards.

As they were slowly getting closer to the top, they started to hear the very dim sound of music slowly getting louder.

Wait. Music? "Do you hear that? Optimus asked.

"Yeah what is that?" Ironhide replied.

They got their answer when the lift stopped and the doors opened. What they saw was something they would have never expected to see. Their house was over run with high school people standing or moving around with drinks in their hands. The two knights slowly walked out of the elevator with very surprised looks on their faces. They now were looking around at the house itself. There was trash everywhere, things knocked over, they were not happy at all. But they knew how the crazy partiers got into this place.

"There are only five other people in this world who know about this place." Optimus said.

"Yup." Ironhide said.

"And all it took was only one of them to get all of these people in."

"Yup."

"And when I find out which one it was, I'm going to kill him or her."

"If it's a her, I'll do it." Ironhide said.

"Agreed." Optimus said as they slowly started to move forward.

As they did, the people who weren't as drunk as some other ones took notice of them. One guy approached.

"Are you two the AutoKnights?" he asked half-drunk.

"Uh yeah." Ironhide said.

"Well I'll be damned. Smith wasn't lying about you two being here." The guy said.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked angrily.

"How do you think he got us here? The invite said you guys would be here so we all came." The guy said.

Optimus took note that the guy said "he" instead of "she". So he knew this wasn't Haley's or Francine's idea.

The guy started to look at Violet in a weird way. "So you're the hot one with the big guns." He said as he slowly took small steps toward her.

"What is it to you?" Ironhide asked a little creeped out.

"Do you know how many people wanna get with you? I'm one of them, toots." He said as he tried to make a grab for her.

Ironhide backed away completely disgusted. "Get away from me, asshole!" she shouted.

The guy didn't stop coming. "Ah come on sweetie. Open up to new things. And why don't you open up to me. He he ha ha ha ha." The guy said in a perverted way.

Ironhide got the jest of what he meant by that statement and jumped back away from him as he try to make another grab. Before he could try again, and hand caught his shoulder and it pulled him back away from her. He looked at the hand and saw that it was Optimus'.

"Hey, asswipe, didn't you hear her? She said back off." Optimus said in a mad tone.

The guy tried to act tough. "Yeah. Or what?"

The next thing that guy knew, there was a two and a half foot long blade coming out of Optimus' other hand. The people around him gasped at what they saw. The blade was glowing orange with energy and it was herd up to his face.

"Or this." Optimus said.

The guy looked at Ironhide. "Why don't we let the lady decide?" he asked in a nasty voice smiling.

Ironhide walked towards him and paused two feet away from him. Instead of trying to help him out like the guy thought she would, she was making something come out of her right arm. In a matter of seconds the guy was scared shitless as Ironhide now had her orange glowing cannon pointed directly at the guy's face. Once again the people gasped.

"I choose to kill you myself." Ironhide said. "Unless you want to apologize."

The guy was sweating like crazy. "I..I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." He said in a high pitched voice.

Ironhide put her arm down and Optimus did the same with his blade. The guy started to walk away until Optimus noticed the drink he was holding. It looked like one he saw get made earlier today by someone he knew. Before the guy got out of his reach, Optimus grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Who made you that drink?" Optimus asked.

The guy was still nervous, but he answered the question. "Some guy in the bar over there. He was weird looking though. His skin looks grey."

The two knights knew who he was talking about. Optimus got angry and pushed the guy away. "If you want to leave here with your body intact, I suggest you get the hell out of here."

The guy ran away screaming while the people he passed just laughed at him wondering what was up with him.

Optimus and Ironhide walked into the lounge and immediately looked at the bare. And sure enough, there was Roger. They walked up and Roger only seemed to notice someone was there, but he didn't know who.

"Hey what can I get for ya?" he asked in a drunk tone.

Ironhide answered him. "Oh, I'll take your dead body after I blast it all the way back wherever you're from." She said in a harsh voice.

Roger immediately recognized the voice and turned white. He slowly turned to see Optimus Prime and Ironhide standing there at the bar glaring at him. Optimus grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over the counter.

"Roger, would you mind telling us what the hell is going on here?" Optimus asked as calmly as he could.

Roger couldn't think he was too scared. "A party?" he said.

Optimus shook him violently. "I can see that! Can you tell me why you are having a party here?" he asked loudly.

Roger calmed down a little bit. "Don't ask me why! Ask the guy whose idea this really was." He said.

Optimus put Roger down.

"What are you talking about?" Ironhide asked.

"I''ll give you hints. He's a Smith, he's short, and he's a sleazeball." Roger said.

Ironhide and Optimus just stood there knowing who it was. Ironhide was simply shocked that he would do something like this. But Optimus was something different. Something had just snapped in his brain. His fists were clenched and they were shaking violently. His right eye had started to twitch for he was more pissed off than he ever was.

"SSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, there's chapter six.

Violet: I am going to kill Steve

Trevor: No need. I already kicked his ass after last chapter.

Me: Yeah he did. I do not own the incredibles, Transformers, or American Dad. So until chapter seven, peace bitches.


	7. Caught & Starscream

Me: Hey bitches! AK here. Chapter seven is up and ready to be read.

Trevor: And not a second too soon. Violet's been busy plotting to kill Steve.

Me: She's still pissed about that?

Violet: Yes I'm still pissed.

Me: Okay Okay. Holy crap.

Me: Ya see what I mean?

Trevor: Yes I do. So let's get started. I don't own The Incredibles, Transformers, or American Dad. And turtleguy, one of your requests is in here like I promised. Here is chapter seven.

**The AutoKnights II: The American Knights**

**Chapter 7: Caught & Starscream**

(AutoKnights Base; Upper level; 11:00 pm)

Steve's plan to get Lisa drunk was in the process of working. Lisa had a buzz going, but was not drunk enough to forget about the AutoKnights actually being at the base. Steve was now hoping for a miracle to happen. He knew if everyone found out he was lying, he would never see the end of ridicule and torturing by the time school started up again. He would be hated. He decided to try and get his mind off it. He faced Lisa.

"Wanna dance?" he asked coolly.

Lisa put down her drink. "Sure let's go!" She said as she grabbed Steve's arm and dragged it to the center of the huge room.

The giant speaker set up next to the wall was blasting out a fast rock song. Steve and Lisa immediately started to move along with the rhythm of the song. They were moving around for at least four minutes until the song ended. Then another one came on they stood still. Then Lisa asked the question of the night.

"When are the AutoKnights gonna be here Steve?" she asked buzzed.

Steve got nervous. He was running out of time and out of excuses. "Well…. uh Lisa…it's kind of complicated …..But the truth is…..the AutoKnights are kinda….. Lisa? Lisa?"

Steve just saw Lisa staring at something not even paying attention to anything. Steve got the idea she was looking at something and turned around to see what it was. What he saw made him as white as snow. Optimus Prime and Ironhide were standing right in front of him glaring at him with very angry faces.

"Uh he he…Hey guys. What are you doing here?" he asked more nervous then he had ever been before.

Optimus slowly approached. "I think the real question here is what are you and all these drunken idiots doing here?!" he shouted.

"Hey don't yell at Steve like that!" Lisa said defensively.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ironhide asked.

Lisa put her arms around Steve. "In a minute, I am going to be Steve's lover." She said in a sexy voice.

Steve wanted to smile but he just couldn't.

Optimus just got angrier. "In less time than that he's going to be dead!" he shouted.

Some unknown guy approached him. "Hey man, come on. Lighten up. Enjoy the party. Don't be a stiff." He said with a drunk voice.

"Stiff." Optimus just said.

He looked around and saw what these mindless morons had done to his house. The walls were stained with food, there were drink stains all over the floors, and he was pretty sure he just saw someone throw up into their dishwasher. He then noticed the giant speaker it was blaring even louder music.

Having had enough, Optimus took out his left blaster and fired at the speaker blowing it to pieces. Everyone ducked for cover and then all eyes were on him and Ironhide.

"Look people," Optimus began. "I don't know what Steve here told you, but I can tell you that he had no intention of us actually being here tonight. We just happened to stop by to pick up something."

Now all eyes were on Steve and they were not happy at all. Especially Lisa's.

"But I can tell you this." He continued. "In a minute every single one of you will need hospital treatment if you all do not get the hell OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!!" he yelled as he fired a warning shot at the ceiling.

Ironhide drew out her cannons to help Optimus make his point. Now everyone got up and ran as fast and as straight as they could towards the still open space bridge. Steve tried to run past Optimus but failed as Optimus grabbed him by the neck of his shirt causing him to choke a little.

"Except you." He said in a low cold voice.

When everyone was gone Optimus and Ironhide powered down and became Trevor and Violet again. Trevor pointed his ring at the space bridge. The stone glowed dimly and the space bridge closed. He then turned around and glared at Steve with the same look he had a minute ago.

"I can explain." Was all Steve could come up with.

"Really?" Trevor asked. "Alright then Steve, explain. What in God's name possessed you to break your promise to us and have a party in our house?!"

Steve was at a loss for words. He just stood there stuttering.

"That's what I thought. You just wanted to throw a party down here for own selfish needs and personal gain!" Trevor correctly assumed.

"Well that and I wanted to get everyone psyched for what's about to happen." Steve said.

Now Trevor and Violet were confused. "Psyched about what?" Violet asked.

"For Starscream's arrival. Seeing you guys fight a giant evil robot is going to be awesome!" Steve said while actually smiling.

A minute ago Trevor thought he couldn't possibly get any angrier. But Steve's last comment had just proved him wrong. He was fuming. So was Violet.

"You think us fighting Starscream is something to look forward to seeing?!" Trevor shouted.

Steve backed up a little not having any clue why they were mad. "Well yeah. I mean how often to you get to see something like that?" he asked nervously.

"Do you think this is a game or some kind of movie, Steve?" Violet asked. "This is not science fiction! This is real shit happening here!"

"That's why it's so cool." Steve said.

"Well it shouldn't be." Trevor said. "Steve, when we fight, we actually risk our lives out there. Whenever we go into battle, we do it knowing that there is a chance we won't come out alive. Us fighting Starscream is not something you should look forward to seeing. Don't you realize that if we lose, the Decepticons will kill all of you without hesitation. Steve, you can't honestly think that this whole thing is just a game. Do you?! I mean come Steve! We could die and you don't seem to really care!"

Steve was speechless. Everything he thought was cool suddenly disappeared as finally started to get a hold of reality.

"I'm so sorry you guys." He said in a sad quiet voice.

Trevor just looked at him. "Sorry is not going to be enough to cut it, Steve. Give me your card key and get out."

Steve looked up. "But.."

"Now."

Steve hanged his head down as he reached into his pocket, pulled out his card key, and gave it to Trevor. Trevor then opened up the space bridged and Steve walked through it slowly. After he did, the bridge closed and Trevor and Violet looked around.

"Should we start cleaning up?" Trevor asked.

"Might as well. If we leave everything overnight, the place is gonna reek in the morning." Violet said.

"Alright then." Trevor said as he and Violet went to the kitchen to find the cleaning stuff.

After four straight hours of cleaning, Trevor and Violet were absolutely exhausted. They went up to their rooms said good night to each other, and fell asleep as soon as they fell onto their beds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Smith Residence; next morning; 11:30 am)

Steve had spent the night at Snot's house after Trevor and Violet forced the party to a halt. As he approached his front door with hung over Roger, he started to think about what they said to him before they threw him out.

"Do you honestly think this is some kind of game?!"

"We could die and you don't really seem to care!"

Those two lines kept playing in his head over and over again like a scratched record album as he opened the door.

"Hey Steve." Francine said to his son. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh yeah. Look, I'm gonna be up in my room. Call me if you need me". He said in a depressed voice.

He slowly went upstairs in his room as Roger went to the kitchen to get an icepack for his aching head.

When he got to his room, Steve closed the door behind him. He then sat on his bed and began to think about what he had done. He had met the two teenagers he had idolized for the longest time, and he becomes friends with them. Then out of his own selfishness, he decides to throw a party in their base right after they allow him emergency access. Then he gets caught and they immediately take back their trust and respect for him. Steve knew he deserved to get chewed out like that. He then began to remember the faces the partiers gave him when Optimus let everyone know that he was lying about the whole thing and it was coincidence.

"_Oh god what are they going to do to me?"_ Steve thought. "_Kick my ass, stuff me in lockers, swirlys? Oh how I hate swirlys."_

Steve began to remember the last time he got a swirly. He was at the prom with Lisa and an angry drunk Roger came in and started ranting about how everyone had forgotten his birthday. Furious at Steve, (because it was kinda his fault) Roger pulled his pants down and revealed to everyone that he had only one pubic hair on his scrotum. And it was red. The bullies of course saw this as pathetic and took Steve to the bathroom and gave his ass a swirly. That swirly caused Steve to lose that hair. And if that wasn't enough, (this wasn't seen) the guys who gave him the swirly had a camera on him and he took a picture of his hairless sack and e-mailed it to everyone in the schools directory. The ridicule didn't stop for at least a month and a half until people just stopped caring about it.

But if he got a swirly on the first day of school, Steve knew he deserved it. He had a broken a promise and betrayed his new friends. He would probably even ask for the swirly himself.

Just when Steve got tired of thinking, his father came into the room.

"Were going to the mall, Steve. You're mother wants us all to eat together as a family in case the worst should happen."

Steve thought this would be helpful for him. "Yeah okay. I'll be right down." He said quietly.

Stan disregarded the tone he was using and went back downstairs. Steve got up and followed him down to the garage as all the Smiths (including Klaus in his cup) piled into Stan's black SUV and headed for the mall.

(Langley Falls Mall; Food Court; 12:00 pm)

As the Smiths were all sat down and ready to eat, they all began to do so. All except for Steve that is. He just kept playing with his food with a plastic fork. Haley noticed this and more. The entire car ride over, Steve had not said a word. He just looked out his window and gazed at whatever they passed by. He hadn't eaten anything either.

"Steve, are you alright?" Haley asked her brother.

Steve looked at her with the same look he had all day. "Yeah I'm fine." He said.

"You don't look fine." Haley said.

"Look, I'm going to go walk around for a while. I need to think about things." Steve said getting up.

Stan looked at his son. "Well okay. Just don't be gone long."

"I won't" Steve said as he pushed in his chair and left.

Steve had walked up the mall slowly and once again he began to remember what Trevor and Violet had said to him. He now felt so stupid for doing such a thing behind their backs. He wound up walking into a store for no reason. He was just coming to the end of an isle when he bumped into someone. He had his head down so he didn't see who it was. When he looked up, he saw Trevor and Violet standing in front of them.

"Oh hey." Steve said quietly.

"Hello Steve." Violet said flatly.

"Were you following us or something?" Trevor said not in the brightest mood.

"No I wasn't following you." Steve replied.

"So why are you here?" Violet asked.

"Me and my family are all eating lunch here together. That's all." Steve answered. "Why are you here?"

Trevor glared at him. "Were here to re-stock on cleaning supplies. We spent four hours last night cleaning up the mess you were responsible for."

Steve hanged his head down. "I'm really sorry, guys." He said sadly.

Trevor and Violet softened their expressions a little bit. "Steve, why did you do it?"

"Why did he do what?" a voice asked.

Steve looked behind him to see that his entire family was behind him and walking towards them.

"Did you guys follow me?" Steve asked.

Francine answered. "Yes we did. Haley's not the only one who noticed something weird about your behavior, so we followed you to make sure you were okay."

"But back to what I asked. What did Steve do?" Stan asked.

Trevor looked at all the Smiths then at Steve alone. "He didn't tell you?" he said.

"Tell us what?" Francine asked.

Violet took the liberty of answering this one. "Last night when me and Trevor were at that campsite training, Steve here decided to….."

BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

The ground shook at a level that caused everyone to lose their balance. When the shaking stopped, the sounds of people screaming for their lives could be heard throughout the entire mall.

"What do you think is going on?" Haley asked anyone.

Trevor just looked up. "I've got a guess. But I sure do hope I'm wrong." With that said Trevor got up and ran full speed towards the nearest exit with Violet and the Smiths following him.

When they got outside, an explosion was seen and heard not far from them in the parking lot. Cars were flying everywhere and others were set aflame. They looked around to find what caused the explosion. Violet was he first to see it. A dark grey F-22 Raptor with Cybertronian symbols painted all over it was hovering above the mall. It fired another missile and another explosion happened.

Having seen enough, Trevor and Violet raised their hands to the air.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

The rings performed their usual melting show and changed the two teens entirely.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!!"

"IRONHIDE!!"

Somehow, the F-22 heard the words that were shouted. The plane slowly hovered forward and stopped right in front of the two AutoKnights.

Then the plane itself began to transform. The missile doors opened up and then began to open up even more. Mechanical legs moved out of the now open hatches. The wings had started to move away from their usual place and aligned themselves more towards the engines. Out of the same hatches the legs came out of, arms now made their way out. The fists clenched together. Then out of where the engines were, a dark grey armored plated head popped out. Its eyes glowed red. The planes engines aligned themselves on the robots' back like a jetpack. The transformation was complete. The robot lowered itself to the ground and stared at Optimus and Ironhide.

Optimus drew out his right blaster. "I presume your Starscream." He said in a not so friendly voice.

Starscream just kept staring. "And I take it you two are the infamous AutoKnights." He said in a robotic voice.

Ironhide drew out her cannons as the Smiths all ran for cover. "What is it to you?" she asked.

"My mission is the same as Shockwave's. Find and kill you. Only I will succeed where he failed!" he shouted.

Optimus tokk out his left energon blade. "I've already said this to Demolisher. OVER OUR EMPTY SPARKS!"

"We shall see about that!" Starscream yelled as he made a machine gun appear on his right wrist.

"We shall!" Ironhide yelled.

At that moment, The two AutoKnights, and the one Decepticon, all charged towards each other beginning the battle of Langley Falls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Chapter seven is completed. I know it's shorter than most of the chapters I have in this story, but this was what I had planned.

Trevor: You planned out well AK. Now the action begins.

Violet: Yeah. I wanna see Starscream's ass get kicked.

Me: And you will. But I have to write it first. Turtleguy, I hope you liked this chapter, now I have to create chapter eight. Until then, peace bitches.


	8. The Battle & The Medic

Me: Hey, bitches! Chapter eight is right here.

Violet: Finally. Now Starscream is going to get his ass kicked right?

Haley: Yeah. I think that's something we all want to see.

Trevor: When did you guys get here?

Roger: Just a little while ago. And as to your orders, we left Steve behind.

Violet & Trevor: Thank you.

Me: Whatever. I don't own The Incredibles, Transformers, or American Dad. Just Trevor here.

Trevor: No jokes please.

Me: Calm down. Enjoy chapter eight.

(A/N: I will be using the robot modes from the movie, but I will be using a little ingredients from the _Animated _Series.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The AutoKnights II: The American Knights**

**Chapter 8: The Battle & the Medic**

"My mission is the same as Shockwave's. Find and kill you. Only I will succeed where he failed!" Starscream shouted.

Optimus took out his left energon blade. "I've already said this to Demolisher. OVER OUR EMPTY SPARKS!"

"We shall see about that!" Starscream yelled as he made a machine gun appear on his right wrist.

"We shall!" Ironhide yelled.

At that moment, the two AutoKnights, and the one Decepticon, all charged towards each other. When they were in reach, Starscream swung his hand down to crush them. But the missed. Optimus and Ironhide both jumped out of the way in different directions. Ironhide jumped to left and fired her cannons at Starscream. Optimus jumped to the right and took a shot with his blaster at his chest. Three plasma bullets were fired, but none had any effect on the Con. They just ricocheted.

"You call this fighting?!" Starscream shouted as he began to transform his left hand.

His hand had become concealed in machinery as a missile launcher equipped with six missiles look its place. He pointed the launcher at Optimus.

"Eat this Auto fool!" Starscream yelled as he fired one of his missiles at the knight.

Optimus jumped out of the way and the missile flew right passed him and exploded into another car. The Smiths had now hidden behind the alley of the mall to get a clear view and not get killed at the same time.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be here for 36 hours. He's like eight hours early!" Roger said.

"Tell that to him!" Klaus shouted while pointing at Starscream.

"I hope they can last out there. This guy seems tough." Stan said with worry.

"Was this how it was like when they fought Demolisher?" Haley asked.

"No it was very different. They took down Demolisher with the slightest of ease. This guy isn't even affected by their weapons." Stan said.

"Call Bullock and have him send in some troops to help them out." Francine suggested.

"No." Stan replied.

Francine was a little surprised. "No?! Why not?" she asked.

Steve finally lifted up his head. "Because it would do no good." He said. Now all eyes were on him. "If their weapons couldn't even make so much as a dent, what makes you think ours can? We would help out Starscream more than we would help out Optimus and Ironhide if we sent our own guys into battle with him." He said.

Stan nodded in agreement with his son as everyone else turned their eyes back towards the fight. Steve hung his head down and started thinking again. He was soon interrupted by the sound of another explosion. He looked up and saw a fire ball erupt into the sky as Starscream fired another missile. This time at Ironhide.

Starscream was getting fed up. The AutoKnights couldn't damage him but he couldn't hit them. He was starting to get annoyed. He kept firing missiles at them and they just kept jumping out of the way and took their shots at him. Having had enough, Starscream put away his missile launcher and rocketed to the sky. He stopped at about thirty feet in the air and looked down on his enemies.

"I think this area is damaged enough. Lets see what else there is around here to destroy." He said with a mechanical laugh.

He transformed back into his F-22 mode and flew off towards downtown Langley Falls near the site where the battle with Demolisher took place.

"Transform and roll after him!" Optimus ordered.

"What about the Smiths?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus had to think about this. He knew he shouldn't bring them because that would put their lives at serious risk, but he had to bring them because Stan is in tight with the CIA. And his family wouldn't let him go alone.

"Were going to have to take them with us." Optimus said.

"Are you insane?!" Ironhide shouted

"We need to. We can't just leave them here."

"Right so instead, we take them closer to danger? Do you not see the problem with that, Optimus?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but we need Stan. And I know the rest of them won't let him go by himself. They're coming."

"But Optimus…"

"That's an order!" he shouted.

Ironhide knew what he was doing was completely insane, but she couldn't argue with orders.

"Yes sir." She said.

Optimus and Ironhide transformed into their vehicle modes and found the Smiths. They pulled up next to them and opened their doors.

"Get in!" Optimus shouted.

"Why?!" Stan asked.

"Because we need you to come with us, Stan. And I figured your family is a packaged deal because you want to stay together." Optimus replied.

Stan couldn't argue with that. "Well you are right about that!"

"Well come on then! We gotta roll!" Optimus said.

Stan, Francine and Klaus all got into Optimus while Steve, Haley and Roger got into Ironhide. They soon sped out of the parking lot and towards Starscream.

On the way their, the radio inside Optimus popped out and transformed into a hologram projector. An image of human mode Optimus shone at a foot tall.

"Stan, do you have any way to get in touch with the CIA?" Optimus asked.

Stan didn't know why he would want to know. "Yeah I have my cell phone. Why?"

"Because I need you to call in some planes to compete with Starscream." Optimus answered.

"I thought you didn't want any agencies involved in this." Stan said.

"I know what I said. Screw what I said!" Optimus shouted. "Look Stan, the fact of the matter is, we have a Decepticon on our hands that can fly. Me and Ironhide can't fly. So we need all the help we can get. Even if it means calling in the military. I'm not really liking the idea myself but we need air support while me and Ironhide are stuck down here dammit!"

Stan listened and had to agree with Optimus. "Okay. I'll make some calls." He said as he pulled out his cell phone.

He called Bullock at the CIA. "Bullock, It's Stan Smith." He said.

"Smith, now is not really the best time. We have a problem." Bullock said into the phone.

Stan heard an explosion in the background of the call. "Uh, sir? This problem wouldn't happen to be an F-22 that transformed into a robot would it?" Stan asked nervously.

"How did you know?! Our building has already been attacked!" Bullock shouted.

"Long story. Sir, you have to bring in whatever kind of air support you can." Stan said.

"I already have Smith! The air force is sending in whatever planes they have available to fight it. But I'm having difficulty finding suitable ground support."

"Ground support is on the way sir! It should be there in one minute!" Stan said.

"What kind of ground support?" Bullock asked.

"You'll see." Stan said before hanging up. He then turned his head towards the holo-Prime. "He said air support has been dispatched. Head for the CIA building. That's where he is."

The hologram Optimus disappeared and automatically floored the gas pedal and raced towards the CIA building at high speed with Ironhide trailing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(CIA HQ; 1:00 pm)

Starscream was on the ground again and rampaging around the blocks near the CIA building. Bullock and a squadron of police and SWAT officers tried to surround him, but since he could fly, he jumped up and away from the circle and immediately let down a hailstorm of bullets on the officers. Bullock was about ready to call Smith again when he saw two familiar looking vehicles pull up. A Peterbilt 379 and a GMC Topkick from a few days before. When he saw Stan and his family get out of the trucks Bullock ran over to them.

"Smith. Thank God! Where is that ground support you were bringing in?" he asked.

Stan pointed to the two trucks. "Right there sir." He said.

Bullock was confused. "Is this some kind of joke, Smith? We do not have time for this!"

"AUTOKNIGHTS, TRANSFORM!!" Optimus ordered.

The cover and parts on the trucks all started to shift and move around while the trucks started to stand up. In a few more seconds, Optimus and Ironhide stood in their robot modes ready to fight. Bullock and the other officers stood there dumbfounded.

"They're the ground support?" Bullock asked.

"They're the best for the job sir. Trust me." Stan said.

"Let's kick some Decepticon ass." Ironhide said.

"My thoughts, exactly." Optimus said.

The two giant robots fisted each other and began to walk towards Starscream. Optimus turned around.

"Stan, get a hold of the air support and tell them to wait on standby. If Starscream heads for the air again, tell them to engage. Understood?" he said.

Stan looked up. "Understood, Optimus." Stan said as he received a radio from Bullock.

Optimus then looked at the rest of the Smiths. "You guys run for cover. It's not going to get pretty." He said. He was saying that mostly in Steve's direction because of obvious reasons.

They all nodded and ran away from the scene as Optimus continued to walk towards the Decepticon. Starscream hadn't noticed. He was too busy blasting any kind of law enforcement there was trying to inflict damage on him. Of course no damage was done to him but he still didn't like it. Then the sound of jet engines could be heard above him. He looked up and saw squadrons of F-15s, F-22s, and F-18s all circling around him but not attacking.

Starscream pointed his missile launcher at the planes. "So you want to play too, huh?" he said to no one in particular.

"Play with us instead, Starscream." A robotic voice said.

Starscream turned around and saw Optimus and Ironhide in their robot modes with their guns pointed at him. Starscream was somewhat amused as he positioned himself to face them.

"Well well, you have managed to pull off transforming to robot mode." He said with a slight interest. "What fun for me. Now I can fight you hands on."

Ironhide did her signature cannon whirl and pointed them at Starscream. "Fight this." She said as she and Optimus fired.

The thought was now that they were bigger, their guns would do more damage. But that was proven wrong as the bullets did what they have been doing. They simply reflected off Starscream's armor as soon as they hit. Optimus and Ironhide were shocked at this while Starscream just laughed.

"I think I won that fight." He said with a chuckle.

Optimus and Ironhide angrily put away their blasters and got in ready positions. Starscream did the same thing. There were now three giant robots in the middle of the city. Optimus stood at 32 feet tall. Ironhide at 26 feet, and Starscream at 31 feet. Then, as if they had a signal to do so, they all ran towards each other at the exact same time.

When they were about thirty feet away, Starscream jumped towards them reaching out with his arms. Optimus simply caught him in mid air and threw him over his head. Starscream landed on his back and quickly got up. He threw a punch at Ironhide, but she evaded it, grabbed his arm and punched him straight in his robotic face. Ironhide then pushed him back a little and kicked him as hard as she could in his chest. Starscream got the full force of the blow and fell on his back. Optimus looked over him to see if he was done. He wasn't Starscream go back up and tackled Optimus forcing him to the ground. When there, Starscream punched Optimus in the face multiple times until Ironhide punched his face again causing him to roll on his side and stand back up. Ironhide helped Optimus up as the metallic fist fight continued.

Meanwhile a few blocks away, Stan and Bullock were seeing the whole thing and just couldn't watch anymore. Stan knew they needed more help. He quickly got on his radio and started to talking to the air support on standby.

"This is special agent Stan Smith with the CIA. To whom am I speaking?" he said into his radio.

"This is Captain Johnny Young of the 31st airborne division. What do you got, Agent Smith?" was his response.

"We have your target ready to fire on. The target is a giant grey robot fighting in the middle of the city." Stan said.

Captain Young was in his F-22 Raptor when he heard what Stan said. He tilted his plane so he could get a better look at the ground. "Uh sir, there are three giant robots down there. Which one do you want me to fire on?" he asked.

"The dark grey one. The black one and the red and blue one are friendly's. When I give the order, I want you to swoop down and give that thing hell. Do you understand me?" Stan said.

"Yessir. Were awaiting your orders." Captain Young responded.

Stan lowered his radio and looked at Bullock.

"How are you going to let them know about the air strike?" Bullock asked pointing at Optimus and Ironhide.

"Don't worry. When they see the planes, they'll get the idea. They're smart kids." Stan responded.

Stan looked back at the three robots and saw that they were now standing apart. From one another. Optimus and Ironhide were in the middle of the street while Starscream stood on the same street a hundred feet away from them. Stan saw this as his chance.

"Alright go now! Engage! Engage!" Stan shouted into his radio.

Captain Young gave the order to his squadron and they all started to turn and head downwards towards the street. The planes were now two miles away from the robots and closing in straight at them. Optimus then started to hear the sounds of their engines and got an idea. Starscream had started to charge towards him. When he was in reach Optimus grabbed his arms and started to roll backwards on his back. In that motion, he put his feet on Starscream's chest with his legs fully bent. When Optimus had rolled onto his back. He shot out his legs and let go of Starscream's arms, thrusting him into the air. (A/N: The Japanese call this move Tomoenage.)

When Starscream was in the air, the planes were one mile away from him and had their missiles on standby. Captain Young got a lock and pulled the trigger. One of the missiles fired and hit Starscream dead in the chest. The missile exploded and Starscream fell to the ground spinning.

When he didn't move, Optimus thought it was over. But he was proven wrong when, to his and Ironhide's surprise, Starscream got back up. He turned and looked Optimus in the optics.

"Sorry. Gotta jet. Gotta see which pest hit me." He said as he started to fly off.

"NO!!" Optimus yelled.

Optimus knew this was probably a bad idea since he hadn't had much training with these. But he raised his hands to the air. His grapplers flapped open on his wrists and fired the hooks at Starscream. The grapplers automatically wrapped themselves around Starscream's legs and tightened. This caused Starscream to stop in mid air while Optimus struggled to keep him from going anywhere. Starscream increased the power on his turbines and Optimus started to move towards him. Ironhide wrapped her arms around Optimus' waist and began to pull with him. Optimus had started to reel Starscream in and he was getting closer.

Having had enough, Starscream put his thrusters on full power and zoomed towards the sky. Optimus was yanked out of Ironhide's arms as he was pulled up still attached to his grapplers.

"OPTIMUS!!" She yelled reaching out to him.

Starscream knew Optimus was stuck so he decided to have a little fun. Instead of following the planes, he headed back towards the ground still dragging Optimus behind him. He then got so low to the ground Optimus was now skidding across it leaving tracks in the streets. Starscream then made a sharp turn and made Optimus whip into a nearby building and take out most of it's lower base area. Starscream once again headed for the sky. He shot straight up until he was about 1000 feet in the air. He then stopped and hovered there while getting a kick looking at a dangling Optimus Prime. He then took out his machine gun and pointed it at the cables of the grapplers.

"Have a fun ride, AutoKnight." He said as he shot through the cables making Optimus fall.

Optimus screamed as fell as everyone from below just watched in horror. The Smiths who were hiding couldn't believe what they were seeing. Stan and Bullock were trying to figure out where he was going to land. Ironhide just stood there frozen. She couldn't try to catch him as he fell. He weighed too much. There was nothing any one could do as Optimus crashed into the ground causing huge chinks of ground to fly everywhere. When the smoke cleared. No one could spot Starscream. Stan, Bullock, the officers, and Ironhide all began to rush towards the crater where Optimus landed. When they got there, they expected to find Optimus in his robot mode. What they found instead was Optimus at the bottom of the crater unconscious, in human mode.

"Why isn't he still in robot mode?" Stan asked.

"The connection got cut off." Ironhide replied.

"What connection?" Stan asked.

Ironhide knew this wasn't the best time to explain but she did anyways. "When we transform to robot mode, our human bodies are placed inside this machinery and our minds are connected to the robots main interface so we can control it as if it were our own bodies."

Stan nodded understanding so far.

"But if we take a hard enough hit, that connection is cut off and we automatically revert back to human mode. It is involuntary." Ironhide said as she started to transform to human mode and slide down the crater to Optimus.

When she got there, she was relieved to find out that he was alive but knocked out cold. She tried to wake him up.

Meanwhile in a nearby park, Francine, Haley, Steve, Roger, and Klaus had all taken Prime's advice and hidden to protect themselves.

Steve was absolutely horrified at what he had just witnessed. He then realized Optimus was right. This was not a game, this was real. Starscream was actually hurting people. He just sat there feeling like he was the worst guy on the face of the Earth. Then he noticed Roger was gone.

"Where's Roger?" he asked.

Everyone else turned their heads to see if they could find him. "I don't know." Francine said.

"Wait, is that him over there with those other people?" Klaus said pointing in a direction.

Everyone turned their heads in the same direction and saw Roger. He was standing in front of a line of people with a bookie's cap on. He was taking people's money as if he was placing bets. Steve walked towards him.

"Roger, what are you doing?" he asked.

Roger looked back at Steve with an evil smile. "Oh well I always wanted to die rich and this is a gamblers dream. A fight between giant robots." He said as he turned back to the crowd. "I've got $100 for Starscream to win! Anyone wanna match it?"

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You bet against the AutoKnights?!" he said angrily.

"Of course I did. They're getting their asses kicked. It's the smart bet." Roger said.

"Roger, you can't place bets on them just to make money!" Steve shouted.

"This coming from the guy who threw a party in their base just so he could get laid." Roger said.

"You what?!" Francine shouted.

Steve turned around and realized everyone had heard what Roger said. They were all looking at him with angry eyes.

"And by the way, weren't you the one who said seeing them fight would be the coolest thing you've ever seen?" Roger asked.

Steve hanged his head down. "I was wrong okay? I should never have done something that stupid. I took their trust and abused just to fulfill my own selfish needs. I went behind their backs and betrayed them. I assumed that this was all fun and games when in reality, I should be on my knees worshipping them for all the good they have done for us and the hope the put in all of us."

Steve held up his head and stared at the sight where Optimus crashed. "Oh, if they only knew how sorry I am!" he shouted.

Before anyone could respond, something unusual had started to happen. Light was shining from a small hole in the ground. Out of the hole, rose a small glowing object that started to move. When it moved in front of Steve, it did something no one had ever thought would happen. It stopped. Remembering the story Violet told him of how she got her power, Steve enclosed his hand around the glowing object. When he did, the glowing stopped and in his hand was an AutoKnight ring with a colorless stone. Remembering how the rest of the story went, Steve put on the ring and his eyes and the lenses of his glasses starts to glow with bright white light as he started to look around for a vehicle. He soon spotted an ambulance. It was a yellow Hummer H2 with an emergency stripe across it that looked like a heart rate monitor. He chose it and then started to scan it. When he was done, the glowing in his eyes stopped and his ring's stone was now crystal yellow with a red horizontal stripe across it. All eyes were now on Steve and they were all widened. Roger and the Smiths just looked at him with the same expressions.

Knowing that Optimus needed help, he wasted no more time as he raised his right fist to the air.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!" He shouted.

Just like Optimus' and Ironhide's, Steve's ring had started to glow and melt perfectly around the outline of his entire body. His head and his glasses were concealed in the metal. Then the melting stopped. And Steve was now wearing a suit just like Optimus and Ironhide. Only his matched the color scheme of the vehicle he just scanned. It was yellow and across the back, a heart monitor line went across. On his forearms and thighs, were black and silver braces like the ones Optimus and Ironhide had. On his right shoulder, there was a circular patch that read "AutoKnight Search & Rescue" across the border. In the center, was a small AutoKnight insignia.

"RATCHET!!" he called out.

He just stood there in full suit just staring at the sit where Optimus fell. He then started to run towards it.

"Steve, wait!" Francine called.

He stopped and looked back at his mother. "Call me, Ratchet. And I can't wait. I have to go help them!" he said.

"You have to do nothing of the sort! Get back here now!" Francine demanded.

Ratchet didn't move. He kept on staring until he answered. "I'm sorry, Mom. But my team needs me." He said before turning back.

Ratchet didn't run. Instead, he transformed. The sleeves on his arms stiffened and started to expand to three times their usual length. When they were done expanding, the sleeves began to flap open and let loose mechanical parts. Each sleeve had now become the two parts of the H2 Ambulance hood he just scanned. He put them together and made them one. Then the windshield and drivers area of the vehicle transformed out of the sleeves. The braces on his arms slid up the sleeves and spun around until they became the wheels and tires. They aligned themselves where they should go and completed the front section. Then the section began to lower onto Ratchet. The section went down his sleeves as if it was a collapsible mechanism. It lowered until it cover the front part of Ratchet's torso. The front section wheels were placed on the ground and the back section started to transform. Ratchet's legs and back were now erupting with all kinds of machinery. In ten more seconds, the back area of the ambulance was completed and the wheels had taken their spots. The transformation was complete. Ratchet had transformed into his vehicle mode for the first time and the Smiths just stood there with their jaws dropped all the way to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this." Ratchet's voice said as he turned on his sirens and sped towards the fight scene.

"Steve, no!" Francine cried.

But it was too late. Ratchet was already to far away to turn back now. Francine was now crying along with Haley in fear of that they may never see him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the scene, Optimus was still out in the crater as Ironhide was trying desperately to wake him up and look for Starscream at the same time. She managed to accomplish one of those feats when she spotted Starscream in his vehicle mode now shooting at them at full speed from above. Right before he hit the ground, Starscream transformed to robot mode and landed on his feet two hundred feet away from the knights and the officers. Starscream saw Optimus and laughed.

"Ha! And this is the boy who destroyed Shockwave all those years ago. Pathetic. He is not even worthy to posses Prime's power."

Ironhide was offended by this. "He's the worthiest out of all of us to have his power! You're not even worthy to call yourself a Cybertronian! You're cause means nothing! All you want is total destruction!"

Starscream armed his missile launcher. "You are an annoying little specimen aren't you?" he said while pointing his launcher at them. "But no more."

Starscream fired two missiles at them just as Optimus had come to. When he saw the tow missiles heading towards them, he tried to get up but couldn't. He and Ironhide and the rest of the officers were now frozen waiting for an explosion. One came. But not on the ground. The explosion was in mid-air as one of the missiles exploded for no known reason. Then they saw it. A barrage of machine gun bullets bombarded the second missile and blew it up like the first one. Ironhide looked behind her to see what fired the bullets. What she saw was a short man wearing a familiar looking suit with a machine gun concealing his right hand. The barrel was smoking from the bullets that were just fired. When Ironhide saw who was wearing the suit, she thought she had gone insane.

"Steve?!" she shouted.

When Optimus heard that name, he mustered up enough strength to sit up and turn around to see who it was. And Ironhide was right. It was Steve. Only he was wearing an AutoKnight suit.

"Actually the name's Ratchet." Ratchet said.

Optimus and Ironhide couldn't believe what they were seeing. There were now three AutoKnights. Stan just looked at his son not believing that he had just saved their asses from two giant missiles. When Starscream noticed, he just chuckled.

"So what? There are three of you now. What makes you think this gives you the advantage?" Starscream asked as he started to approach.

Ratchet put a way his machine gun and held up both of his arms. On his sleeves, tow small hatches opened up on both sides of his wrists. Out of the hatches, slid curved bars that bent inwards towards each other resembling a horseshoe. The bars were yellow with red tips. They started to give of sparks of pink electricity. But it wasn't electricity.

Starscream saw what just happened and laughed as he stood on the edge of the crater fifty feet away from Ratchet. "Is that supposed to scare me?!" he shouted.

The horseshoe tips on his wrists were glowing with pink electric looking sparks. "You bet your ass it is." He said as he raised his arms straight up into the air.

He then quickly brought his arms down and pointed them at Starscream. When he did, the pink sparks had now become a full sized blast that went straight at Starscream. When the blast hit, Starscream was actually sent back one hundred fifty feet until falling to the ground on his back.

Optimus and Ironhide and everyone else watched the whole thing impressed and amazed. Ratchet then pointed his arms at Optimus and Ironhide and blasted on other pink beam at them. Instead of being blown back, the energy surrounded the two and did no harm. When Ratchet moved his arms up, Optimus and Ironhide moved with them as if he was controlling them. He placed them down right next to where he was standing.

"What was that?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet held up his left arm showing them his mod. "These are high powered electro magnets. They can pick up even the heaviest load. And they can send the strongest robots flying." He explained as he retracted them.

Ironhide and Optimus just looked at him. Ratchet stared to until he spoke. "Look, you can hate me all you want right now, but Optimus, you said yourself that you would need all the help you can get. Do you want it or not?"

Optimus sighed. "It depends. Are you going to take this seriously and not fuck around?" he asked.

"I swear to you Optimus Prime, I will not fail you." Ratchet said as he offered him his hand.

Optimus took it and he stood up with Ratchet's assistance. "Okay. Let's kick some Decepticon ass."

"Are you sure you can fight?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm fine." Optimus said as he started to walk towards Starscream's landing spot with Ratchet and Ironhide following him. Before they could reach it, Starscream powered up his turbines and flew into the sky and hovered thirty feet above them.

"You will not win, AutoKnights!" he yelled as he started to fire his machine gun down on them.

"Take cover!" Optimus shouted.

At once all three AutoKnights took off in their own directions to find shelter. There were several alleys in the street they were on and they all headed towards their own. Starscream managed to get a hit in before they disappeared. While Ironhide was still running, she made a wrong turn and got hit in her right wrist with five or more bullets. She was now groaning in pain as she was still running. Optimus and Ratchet were worried to but they kept on. Ironhide turned on her new force field mod to shield herself from the barrage of bullets to prevent more damage. Ratchet was using his magnets to send them away. As for Optimus, he was twirling his twin energon blade so fast not a single bullet could get through. When they all reached their cover spots, Starscream stopped firing and lowered himself to the ground slowly. He started looking in the alleys to find the AutoKnights.

"Come out and fight me, Auto scum!" he shouted. "You think you are worthy to possess that power? You don't even have their courage!"

Starscream started firing in every alley he went into hoping to shoot one of them. Ratchet saw this from the alley he was in. He was on the other side of the street. He was now completely fed up with this guy coming in from another planet and destroying everything in sight. Plus he hurt Ironhide. He was not tickled by that fact. Ratchet closed his eyes and began to scan his own systems searching for anything he could use. He found many different kinds of tools. Buzz saw, calibration laser, searchlight, and then he found something and smiled as he opened his eyes. He looked around the alley and found a ladder that led to the roof of the building he was next to. He slowly climbed up the ladder and bought out the mod he found. A flap on his lower left arm opened up and a chrome plated mod came out. The mod looked like the motor of an opened hood hot rod. It had two twin firing barrels right next to each other. This mod had its own power settings and focus levels. He place in his settings and climbed to the top.

Starscream was still looking and firing when Ratchet reached the top. Ratchet started to get ready for what he was about to do. The barrels of the mod were now glowing a yellow light. Starscream hadn't noticed he was up there standing right behind him yet.

"You think you can defeat me?!" Starscream yelled.

"Yeah, I do." Said Ratchet behind him.

Starscream turned around and saw Ratchet on the roof of a building pointing his left arm at him. The mod started to glow brighter and then, two twin yellow narrow beams fired at Starscream and hit dead on in the chest. Starscream was dimly glowing yellow as he screamed. Then the glowing stopped, and his systems started to whir down. Starscream was motionless until he finally fell on his side into the street.

Optimus and Ironhide came out of hiding and slowly started to approach Starscream. Ratchet jumped down from the roof and landed nicely on his feet. Stan, Bullock, and the other officers started to approach as well. Ratchet was smiling as Optimus and Ironhide just stared at him surprised. Ironhide was holding her left wrist as she talked.

"What the hell did you do to him?" She asked Ratchet.

Ratchet held up his left arm and showed them the mod. "This is an electromagnetic pulse generator. It can take out any thing electronically powered for a designated amount of time with one zap." He explained.

Optimus kicked Starscream's head. "Is he permanently down?" he asked.

"No. He should come to in a bout five minutes." Ratchet replied.

"Why didn't you just try to wipe him out completely or something?" Ironhide asked.

"Because then I would have had to set this thing on full power. If I did that, I could have overloaded this thing and wiped out everything electronically powered within a ten mile radius. Including the equipment at the CIA." Ratchet answered.

"Oh." Optimus simply replied knowing he was right.

"Five minutes gives me just enough time to scan his systems." Ratchet said as the lenses on his glasses started to glow.

"For what?" Optimus asked.

"For any kind of mod that could have made your weapons ineffective on him." Ratchet answered as he began the scan.

He kept on scanning for a minute straight. He had found nothing so far.

"Well, nothing yet but……hello." He said as he spotted something on Starscream's right wing shoulder.

A small mod was ledged in between two of his armor panels. It was in the shape of a round orb and was glowing white. Ratchet started to climb up on Starscream's body to reach the mod.

"Steve, are you sure you should be doing that?" Stan asked.

Ratchet turned around. "Call me Ratchet. And trust me Dad, he can't do anything right now." He said as he reached the mod.

A small scoped slid down onto the right lens of Ratchet's glasses. The scope, telescoped a little before stopping at an inch in length. Through this scope, Ratchet analyzed the mod and it's abilities and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Well?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet looked up at Optimus. "This mod is what caused our weapons to be useless on him. It's a deflector shield mod. Any type of bullet fired at him is reflected in another direction." He explained. "It looks like he just got this thing installed right before he took off from Cybertron."

"That son of a bitch." Ironhide said with anger.

"But no more." Ratchet said as he reached in and pulled out the shield mod.

He tossed the mod into the air and fired on it with his machine gun. The mod obliterated in mid-air and Ratchet climbed off of Starscream for he was now beginning to come back online.

Starscream stood up and noticed he was surrounded by humans. He jumped over them and aimed at them with his missile launcher arm.

"You think you can shut me down again?!" He yelled.

Optimus took out both of his blasters. "We don't plan to do that move again." He said as he fired them at Starscream.

This time, instead of reflected away like Starscream expected, the bullets hit him directly in his lower abdomen like Prime expected. Starscream backed away and looked at his shoulder to find something missing.

"My shield mod! You little twerps! I'll get for that!" he said as he started to approach.

"Wanna bet?" Ironhide said as she let go of her arm and pulled out her left cannon. "I'm going to enjoy doing this." With that said she fired.

Her bullet hit Starscream with a lot more force as he was blown back a few yards. Getting annoyed he pointed his missile launcher at them and prepared to fire.

But Ratchet was not ready to be blown up yet. Thinking quickly, he held out his right arm and brought out that buzz saw mod he found while scanning his systems earlier. The saw started to spin and buzz as Ratchet made a throwing motion with his arm. Right when it should have, the saw detached itself from Ratchet and flew like a shuriken at Starscream.

Before he even had a chance to get a clear view of the thing, it cut it's way right through Starscream's right arm and then flew in a circle back to Ratchet. In three more seconds, the arm fell completely off of Starscream and on to the ground, disabling the missile launcher.

"MY ARM!!" Starscream screamed.

He was now starting to panic as the AutoKnights slowly started to approach him with their weapons drawn and pointed right at him. Starscream thought about taking them on again but then he realized there were still plane in the air ready to fire on him. With his defenses at a low level, Starscream knew he had no other choice. He picked up he amputated arm and flew up.

"You my have won this round AutoKnights! Savor your victory while you can! I WILL BE BACK!!" he yelled as he flew off towards space to Cybertron.

The AutoKnights put their weapons away as everyone else had begun to cheer out of victory. They then started to clap for them as they turned around and smiled. Stan approached his son with the same looking smile. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am very proud of you, son. You fought bravely and I cannot be happier for you." Stan said.

Ratchet looked down and smiled. "Thank you, Dad." He said.

Optimus and Ironhide smiled at him too. "And I guess, we can forgive you for what you did." Optimus said.

"Really?" Ratchet said hopefully.

Ironhide nodded. "Yeah. Since it's your house too now, we technically can't be mad at you for having a party in it."

"What?!" Stan shouted.

"It's nothing Stan. Forget about it." Optimus said. "Maybe we should head back there."

Ironhide tried to mover her right arm but when she tried, a sharp pain shot up it and she yelped.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide sighed. "No. When I was running for cover, Starscream got me in my right wrist. I can't even bring out my cannon."

"Let me take a look." Ratchet said.

Ratchet then brought out his lens scope and scanned Ironhide's arm.

"Oh it's not that bad. All we have to do is bring you back to the base and I can fix that up in a heartbeat." Ratchet said.

Optimus looked at him. "How do you know?" he asked.

"I don't really know the answer to that myself. But when I first put on that ring and transformed, it felt like all this knowledge just flowed into my head." Ratchet explained.

"Yeah I know how that feels." Ironhide said recalling the first time she transformed.

"Can you transform to vehicle mode?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know." She responded.

She tried to do so, but transforming required her to move both of her arms. And that was something she just couldn't do right now.

"No. I'll have to ride with one of you." She said as she grabbed her arm.

"Okay then. Ratchet, let's transform and rollout" Optimus ordered.

Ratchet was the first to transform. He did exactly what he had don earlier and took on the shape of his yellow H2 Hummer ambulance mode.

"Nice vehicle mode." Optimus commented.

"Thank you." Ratchet responded as he opened his door to let Stan in.

Optimus Transformed into his 379 mode and opened up his door so Ironhide could get in. They then went to the nearby park where, Francine, Haley, Roger, and Klaus were hiding out. When they got there, Francine, Haley, and Klaus all cheered for their victory. Roger was now angry for he was writing multiple checks and giving them to people he's never met before. Optimus got the idea of what he was doing.

"Was he betting against us?" He asked Ratchet.

"Yeah he was." Ratchet answered.

Optimus was now revving his engine in a pattern that sounded like he was angry. "Okay. I officially hate him more than I hated you." He told Ratchet.

"Yeah. Roger has that effect on people." Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Optimus chuckled with him as the Smiths all got in. Francine got in Ratchet with her husband, and Roger and Haley ran inside Optimus while holding Klaus. Then they all started to head back to base at the Chesapeake Bay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well? What do you think?

Trevor: That was the longest thing you have ever written. AND IT WAS AWESOME!!

Violet: Steve, you are forgiven.

Steve: Thanks. Is the story over AK?"

Me: No. There is still one more chapter left. I'll get right on it as soon as I can. Until then, peace bitches.


	9. The Patch Up & Good Bye

Me: Hey, bitches! I'm back with the final chapter of the second installment of the series.

Steve: And the last chapter couldn't have ended in a better way.

Violet: Except for the fact that I got shot in my friggin arm.

Steve: Oh get over that. You'll be fine.

Violet: I'll be fine?! That's all you have to say?!

Steve: Well, yeah.

Violet: I got shot in my damn arm, you asshole!

Trevor: Will the both of you shut up and let AK get on with this?! I've been looking forward to this chapter for a long time, and I'm not going to let you two ruin it for me! Is that understood?!

Steve & Violet: Yes.

Trevor: Good. Now AK, if you don't mind, the disclaimer.

Me: Right. I do not own, the incredibles, American Dad, or Transformers. That being said, enjoy the final chapter of the AutoKnights 2.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The AutoKnights II: The American Knights**

**Chapter 9: The Patch Up & Goodbye **

(Chesapeake Bay; AutoKnights Base Entrance area; 2:25 pm)

Thirty minutes had passed since the battle with Starscream ended and everyone, the Smith's and the AutoKnights, were all heading back to the base at the Chesapeake Bay. During the entire trip there, no one muttered a single word. Optimus Prime and Ratchet were the ones driving, while everyone else was hitching a ride. Ironhide was still holding on to her arm as the pain got worse from the shots she took from Starscream. There was no blood oddly. There were sparks flickering out of her sleeve though. When they reached the ramp entrance they stopped. Ironhide, Roger, and Haley all got out and Optimus transformed to human mode. Optimus then scanned his hand in the hidden wall scanner and the ramp started to angle down. He transformed back to vehicle mode and the three passengers got back in. Optimus went first while Ratchet followed behind. When they reached the Teletraan chamber, all the passengers in both vehicles got out and Optimus and Ratchet transformed to human mode. When Francine got a clear visual her son's face, she ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Oh my god, Steve! Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!" She asked frantically.

Ratchet was really getting tired of not being called his new name. "I told you, it's Ratchet right now. And no Mom, he didn't hurt me." Ratchet then smiled. "But I sure did kick his sorry metal ass."

"Oh please. Yeah right." Haley said not believing a word.

Optimus stepped in. "Oh he's telling the truth. He even saved our lives back there. And I saw him kick Starscream's ass myself."

Haley was now speechless.

"Now I want to know why you have so many freaking mods. Seriously you have more than me and Ironhide do combined. What's up with that?" Optimus said to Ratchet.

Ratchet then looked at himself and wondered. "I honestly don't know. Speaking of Ironhide, how's your arm doing?" he asked her.

Ironhide was still holding her arm. But now it looked almost as if she was wincing. "Not so good." Was all she could say.

"Let me look." Ratchet said as he walked over. He gently grabbed her arm and looked at it. "Well, like I said before, it won't be that hard to fix up. Come with me." He said as he led Ironhide over to a place in the base.

"Where are they going?" Haley asked.

Optimus looked over and shrugged "I don't know." They all followed.

Ratchet had brought Ironhide over to the medical station that was spotted earlier. The Smiths and Optimus stood behind him. "Could you get up on the table, please?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide was confused, but she sat on the table anyways as Ratchet was transforming his right sleeve into yet another tool. This one was cone shaped and had a pointy needle end with sparks flickering out. Ironhide was now nervous.

"Uh, are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked.

Ratchet looked up. "Don't ask me why and how, but somehow, yes. I know exactly what I'm doing and how to do what I'm doing. It's weird." He said.

Ironhide knew exactly how he felt. "Hey, I went through the same thing, remember? I told you about it." She said.

"Yeah, I remember. Now lets see what I can do about this." He said as he yet again grabbed her arm.

He tried to lift it as gently as he could. But as soon as he tried to, Ironhide was saying the word "Ow" over and over again in a fast pace. Ratchet let go.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was just trying to.."

"I know you were. But this hurts like hell. Can't you just do your stuff with it here?" Ironhide interrupted.

Ratchet sighed. "I guess. Now be still." He said as he put his left middle and index fingers on the left lens of his glasses.

He then looked as if he was pinching the lens a little. Then a scope identical to the one he had on his right lens earlier slid down the lens and telescoped.

"Okay. Let's do this." Ratchet said as he moved his right hand closer to Ironhide's wounded arm.

When the needle seemed to be close enough, it started to flash brightly as it was making some weird sound effect. It sounded like he was welding something. Actually, that is exactly what he was doing. He was welding all the broken parts in Ironhide's arm back together again. After a few minutes of doing this, Ratchet stepped back and looked at Ironhide.

"Okay. NOW how does it feel?" he asked.

Ironhide afraid to move her arm, still did so to test whatever Ratchet did. And to her surprise, and everyone else's, she did move it with no pain at all.

"It feels great!" She said.

"Good. Now all I have to do is give it a little calibration and it will be as good as new. Hold it up." He said.

Ironhide was now smiling as she held her now painless arm out in front of her. Ratchet then transformed his right sleeve again. The spark emitting needle slid down into it as another one came out. This one was slightly glowing red. A small keypad appeared on the top of the sleeve and Ratchet pushed some buttons. He then pointed the needle at the arm and fired a very thin red laser that looked like a laser pointer at her arm. The laser didn't hurt her at all. He just ran the laser over the wrist where she was shot and then turned it off.

"There you go. All done." Ratchet said.

Ironhide jumped off the table and walked away to an open space.

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"Checking to see if I can transform again." She said in response.

Ironhide then transformed into her vehicle mode. And she had no trouble whatsoever doing so. She then transformed back to human mode. She brought up her arm and successfully brought out her functional cannon. She whirled just to make sure it was OK. She then put the cannon away and then looked at Steve.

"Thank you." She said.

Ratchet rubbed the back of his head. "Don't mention it."

Optimus was smiling. "Great job, you two. Power down." He said.

The three knights brought up their hands and closed their eyes concentrating. They all started to glow in the same color of their suits. Then the suits turned into their liquid metal form and slid up their bodies and shrunk on their right ring fingers. The suits were rings again and the knights had become Trevor, Violet, and Steve again. When they were finished, the three stood together as the rest of the company stood in their own group two feet away.

Stan approached them. "The three of you have done something for all of us today that we will never forget. This will surely boost your popularity around the globe. You know that right?"

Trevor, Violet, and Steve looked at each other, then back to Stan and nodded.

Then Stan smiled. "Well, that's good. The people of this world deserve to recognize the faces of those who are willing to put their own lives on the line to protect this world from whatever force. Even if it means going into battle head on with giant robots. I am very proud of all of you." Stan looked at Steve. "Especially you, son."

Steve smiled back. "Thanks Dad." He said.

"I am too Steve." Trevor said. "I never thought you would ever be able to redeem yourself after you had that party down here, but I guess I was wrong. And I'm damn happy I was."

Stan stopped listening after he heard about the party. "He did what?!"

Violet tried to calm him down. "Its okay, Stan. It doesn't matter anymore since it's his house too now." She said.

Stan did calm down but was still a little mad. Violet turned back and faced Steve. "But why did you do it?" she asked.

"I thought you forgave me." Steve said.

"Oh we do. I just want o know. Why did you do it?" she asked again.

Steve hanged his head down and began to explain. "All my life, I've never had a knack for fitting in at social life. When I started high school, it just got worse. I tired to be friendly towards some of the popular people, but in return, they labeled me as "lame" and the torture began. I was stuffed in lockers for no good reason at all except for the fact that it amuses them. I tried to be more like them, but that only made things worse. I guess I thought that doing something like this would finally get me accepted into their group. I just wanted to prove to them that I can be just as cool as they could. But that never will happen for me."

Trevor and Violet were now feeling sympathy for the Steve character as he went on.

"I should never have done what I did. It was selfish of me to do something so stupid." He said as he slid his ring of his finger and held it in the pal of his hand. "Take this. I don't deserve to be called an AutoKnight." He said as he extended his open hand to them.

Trevor and Violet just looked at each other and smiled. Trevor then approached Steve who still had his hand out. Trevor brought up his hand to Steve's. Steve thought he was going to take the ring out of his hand. Instead, Trevor enclosed Steve's hand around the ring and stepped back.

"What?" Steve said.

"Steve, you deserve that ring." Trevor said.

"No I don't, Trevor. What I did was…"

"What you did was stupid, yes. But that doesn't matter anymore. Steve, that ring chose you to possess its power for a reason. I'm not sure what that reason is, but I'm sure it's a damn good one. We all make huge mistakes. None of us are proud of them. But we can't sit around our whole lives feeling sorry for ourselves. We have to move on. Understand?"

Steve looked at his hand and slowly smiled. "Yeah, I understand." He said as he slipped the ring back on.

Trevor was smiling too. "Welcome to the team…" He said as he extended his hand towards Steve. "Ratchet."

Steve smile grew bigger as he grabbed Trevor's hand and shook it. "Besides, you have me and Violet as friends now. You don't need to be with those jerks anymore." Violet watched from the side and nodded. She was smiling too. As were the rest of the Smith's.

"Does this mean when the next portal opens for you guys to go through, Steve will be going with you?" Francine asked.

Trevor looked at her. "Yes. We need his skills. And I'm sure he will be a great soldier."

Francine was not tickled by the fact that her son was being called a soldier. She was just a bout to say something until a loud voice came.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM CYBERTRON COMMAND! INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM CYBERTRON COMMAND!" Said the automated voice.

"Teletraan 1, put transmission up on screen." Trevor said.

The screen flickered on and hot rod was shown staring at them.

"What's up, Hot Rod?" Violet greeted.

"I hope I'm not too late you two, but it appears Starscream will be arriving a bit earlier then anticipated." Hot Rod said not knowing about the events that recently transpired.

Trevor and Violet smiled at each other and tuned back to the screen. "Uh, Hot Rod, Starscream was already here." Trevor said.

Hot Rod looked surprised now. "He was?" he asked.

"Yeah. We already defeated him." Violet said.

"You did?" Hot Rod asked. "The two of you alone defeated Megatron's second in command?"

Trevor and Violet smiled at each other again and then looked at Steve. They pulled him up to right next to where they were standing and away from his family.

"Actually, the three of us did." Trevor proudly said.

"Three?" Hot Rod said confused.

"Yes. During the battle, the third AutoKnight ring was found by Steve here." Violet said pointing to Steve.

Steve held up his hand to the screen and showed Hot Rod the ring.

"Amazing. What name did he call out when he became one of you?" Hot Rod asked.

"Ratchet." Steve answered.

"Ah Ratchet. Boy this team is sure starting to remind me of the old days." Hot Rod said.

"Who was Ratchet back then, Hot Rod?" Trevor asked.

"Ratchet was the medical officer on the original Optimus Prime's main platoon. He sure did save a lot of lives." Hot Rod explained.

Now everyone was amazed at the rank Steve now had in the group. "That must be why he has so many mods. He needs them to do all of his doctor stuff." Violet said.

"That is correct." Hot Rod said. "Welcome Steve, to the ranks of the Autobot and AutoKnight cause."

"Thank you, Hot Rod." Steve said.

"You're welcome. Now, I have something else to tell you."

"What is it Rod?" Trevor asked.

"We have just discovered a new feature on the portable Teletraan device we gave you."

"What about it?" Violet asked.

"It seems that whenever you find a ring, Teletraan's ability to detect rings grows stronger. So with every ring you find, the farther away Teletraan can pick up signals from." Hot Rod said.

"Well let's take a look." Trevor said as he walked towards the keyboard.

He pressed a few buttons and the screen with Hot Rod on it shrunk down into the bottom right hand corner. The rest of the screen showed a radar layout and it was picking up a new signal.

"We have a signal detected. It's the ring alright." Trevor said as he looked closer. "It appears that it's in…Japan."

Violet and Steve looked at each other with wide eyes. "Were going to Japan?" Steve asked.

"It appears so." Trevor said. "We better get going if were going to beat the Decepticons to it."

"You can't leave already!" Francine cried. "I'm not ready to say good-bye to my little boy!"

Stan tried to comfort his wife. "Honey, we talked about this remember? Steve has shown us that he can take care of himself. I'll miss him just as much as you will, but we have to let him go. It's time."

Francine was trying to calm down. "I guess. But this is just too hard! I never thought this would ever happen. I'm not ready for this!"

"It will be okay Mrs. Smith." Trevor cut in.

Francine looked up into Trevor's blue eyes. "I know you don't want to see him go away, but if he doesn't come with us, we might not be able to stop Megatron from taking over this world. We have to go. And he has to come with us. I will watch over him. As his leader I am obligated to do that. I will not let you down."

Francine was finally calming down. "You promise?" she asked.

"We promise." Violet answered.

"Don't worry about me Mom. I'll be back. And in one piece too." Steve said.

"You better or there will be hell to pay." Francine said.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt but, are you guys ready?" a voice came.

Trevor and Violet recognized the voice, but no one else did.

"Hey Wheeljack!" Trevor said as he saw who was now on the screen.

Another robot had taken the place of Hot Rod. He had white armor plating with green and red stripes. He had a faceplate over his mouth and on both sides of his head were two panels that lit up when he talked. This was Wheeljack.

"Hello Trevor, Violet. I understand there is a third one of you now?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yep. He's right here." Trevor said pointing to Steve.

"Hi. I'm Steve." He said.

"I am Wheeljack. It is a pleasure to meet you. Now as I was saying before, are you guys ready to leave?"

"Not quite yet." Steve said.

He turned around to look at his family who were all looking at him with sad looking faces. Steve approached them one at a time. Stan was first.

"Well Dad, I guess I'll be seeing you later." Steve said.

Stan put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I have faith in you son. I know you will do great things with these two." Stan then hugged his son. "I'll miss you son."

Steve pulled away and nodded. He then moved on to who was next in line. It was Haley.

"Well Haley, you're finally getting a break from me. Enjoy it while you can, because I plan to make this mission over quick so I can come back." Steve said.

Haley was hanging her head. "Well, I promise when you come back, I'll try to be a better sister for you. I know I haven't really been the best one." Haley said.

Steve didn't say a word as Haley continued.

'There have been times when I didn't really care about you're well being. Like that time you tried to unleash a swarm of bees on me and Klaus but instead they went after you, and you dove in the pool cowering."

Trevor and Violet were trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"But I should have helped you. I…only wish I could have done things better."

Steve put his hand on her shoulder. "No, you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for. I only wish I could have been a better brother. You did things perfectly."

Haley looked up. "Really?"

"Really." Steve said. "I sure am gonna miss you, sis."

"Oh I'll miss you too." Haley said as she hugged her little brother.

Steve got loose and moved on to Roger. "Roger, try to not go on any adventures without me, okay?"

Roger smiled. "Steve, I promise, adventures won't be fun without you. I only wish I was going on this one with you."

"Oh that reminds me." Steve said.

"What?" Roger asked.

Steve pulled him closer. "You make any more bets against us, I'll kill you."

Roger's smile faded.

"That goes for me too." Trevor said raising his hand.

"Me too." Violet said as she mimicked Trevor's movements.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was the smart bet at the time." Roger said defending himself.

"Right. And how much money in total did you lose?" Trevor asked.

Now Roger was upset. "About 200,000 dollars." He said.

"Where the hell are you going to get 200,000 dollars?" Stan asked.

"I don't know okay?" Roger said.

Steve just laughed as he looked down on Klaus and picked him up. "Klaus, you can have my room while I'm gone. Treat it well."

Klaus couldn't believe what Steve had just given him. "Thank you Steve. I wish the three of you the best of luck."

"Thanks." Steve said as he put the fish down.

Now he had to say goodbye to the one he knew would take it the hardest, his mother.

"Well…"

Before he could say anything else, Francine started to squeeze her son in a death hug and started crying.

"Please be careful, Steve! I couldn't stand it if something ever happened to you!" she cried.

"This looks familiar, doesn't it?" Trevor said playfully to Violet.

Violet only slapped Trevor's arm in the same playful manner.

"Take it easy Mom. I'll be fine. I swear." Steve said as he managed to loosen her death grip.

"Well, be sure you don't forget about us." Francine said softly.

Being done with saying goodbye to everyone, Steve walked back over to Violet's side. "Don't worry about that." He said.

The Smiths just nodded.

"When we get to Japan, what are we supposed to do?" Steve asked Wheeljack.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that." Wheeljack said. "When we figured out where the ring was, Hot Rod sent Grapple and Hoist through another space bridge to make another one for you exactly like this one. We will be transporting you to an area near it."

"Thanks Wheeljack." Trevor said. "Open up the bridge. And open up another one so these guys can get out." He said pointing to the Smiths.

"Will do." Wheeljack said before pressing a few buttons on his end.

Behind them, two bright white holes opened up in space right next to each other. The one on the left showed an image of the Chesapeake beach on the other side. The one on the right was just light all over.

"The one on the left will take Steve's family back outside. The one on the right will take the three of you to Odaiba Japan." Wheeljack explained.

"Odaiba? Never heard of it." Violet said.

"Well, that's where you're going. Oh an uh before the Smiths leave, I have to asked for their clearance cards back." Wheeljack said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because our job here is done." Violet said.

"That's right." Trevor agreed. "As soon as we leave, we will no longer use this base anymore. So there is no reason for you guys to come down here either."

"Oh. Okay." Stan said as he pulled out his key.

The Smiths gave their keys to Trevor and then started to approach their bridge. When they were right in front of it, they stopped ant turned around.

"Good luck you guys." Stan said as he stood up straight.

He then brought his right hand over his forehead as he saluted the three heroes. They also stood in attention and saluted back. When they dropped their arms, Stan and his family walked into the bridge and it closed behind them. Now only Trevor, Violet, and Steve were the only ones there. Trevor walked over to where the portable Teletraan was plugged in and placed his hand on it.

"Thanks Wheeljack." Trevor said.

"No problem, Trevor." Wheeljack said.

That being said, Trevor then pulled Teletraan out of its adapter and the screen automatically flickered off and shut down the whole system. Trevor then rejoined his teammates standing in between them.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." They both replied.

Trevor nodded and at the same time, the trio of heroes walked towards their space bridge. They paused in front of it and turned around to look at the first of a long series of bases yet to come. They took a moment of silence and then turned around. They walked in the bridge. And a few short seconds after they entered, the space bridge got smaller until finally, it disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well there you have it folks. Two out of a lot more stories to come.

Steve: That was a great ending AK.

Trevor: You're damn right it was, buddy.

Violet: Yep, so when are you going to start on the third one?"

Me: Very soon. Like I said, there's nothing to do around her, so I'll start up on three very soon. Until then, as always, peace bitches.


End file.
